UnMasked
by XxDracoMalfoy'sGirlxX
Summary: Inspired by Harry Potter and The Mortal Instruments. Rosalie returns to boarding school for her junior year and is thrown into a world full of hate, deception, obsession, and love. This story is not like any Twilight story you've read, the characters are OOC.
1. Welcome Home

**A/N- So I just found this story in my email! I wrote it a couple years ago and then stopped. Finding it has inspired me to put it on here and see how people like it. I'm warning you now it's a little out there and the people will definitely be out of character. I have had to make some changes to it to fit into the Twilight characters. Let me know if you would like to read my original version, I'd be happy to send it. Review and let me know if you like it or hate it! **

* * *

_Chapter One- Arrival_

Jumping out of her jeep Rosalie can feel all eyes on her. There is a slight breeze out which makes her black leather trench coat fly out behind her; revealing her combat boots, black cargo shorts, silver belt with a skull on the buckle, and tight fitting t-shirt that showed her newly acquired chest. She's wearing sunglasses even though there was very little sun out. Walking into administrations all eyes are on her. It's like they've never seen her before. Rosalie has been attending St. Anthony's Boarding School since 7th grade.

The administration's office is a light purple color with beige leather couches pushed against the wall. There are paintings of flowers on the wall and fresh orchids sitting on the counter. Behind the counter is Mrs. Swanson; one of her favorite staff members.

"It's nice to see you again, sweetie," Mrs. Swanson greets her with a warm smile.

"Very nice to see you too. How was your summer," she asks her sincerely and fills out her clipboard.

"I got to see my family that lives in Australia. It's really beautiful there. How was your summer," she replies and types something into her computer.

"I'm glad you had a great summer. I had a rather boring summer," she lies when in actuality she had a very rough summer.

"Well I see here that you got Junior President this year, congratulations. Here is your dorm key, and you know where the Junior House is right," she checks with a smile that shows off her perfect teeth.

"Yes I do, thank you," she smiles back at her sweetly, then waltzes right out of the office.

And once again all eyes are on her.

She leaps into her jeep and starts the engine. Driving to Junior House people stop and stare at her.

St. Anthony's layout is fairly simple. Since grades 7-12 attend the school, the campus is very large and fenced off from the world. At the left end, closest to the forest, are the dorm rooms. The houses are separated by grade level. Now the Presidents have their own room in the middle wing, top level. In the rest of the middle wing is the lobby and main doors to both wings.

At the right end of campus are the school buildings. There are 5 buildings total, then gym and music rooms. The school library is towards the middle of the campus along with the Commons or Cafeteria.

There are small walkways lined with roses, trees, and bushes; then much larger roads and parking lots. The sidewalks are covered by cement corridor type walls. Beautiful stone pillars that are medieval style. The kids that had cars are allowed to use them, but without one, it is a very long commute to the school buildings.

The library has a beautiful fountain out front; that is her favorite spot to read at, especially in the spring, where she can sit under the big oak tree and watch the fountain, or where she can calm down if she's upset.

She pulls up the Junior House and parks right up front, so she won't have to lug her stuff from a distance. She hops out of the jeep and takes a deep breath and looks-up at the top level, but only with her eyes. Emmett McCarty and Edward Cullen are staring at her. But they can't tell that she's looking at them. A second later Edward makes a comment to McCarty who then proceeds to slap him upside the head.

"Rosalie," she knows that voice anywhere, its Royce.

She turns around; Royce and Jasper are walking over to her. Royce and Jasper are non-identical twins. Royce is the older one (by about 12 minutes). He has sleek black hair, he has ocean blue eyes. He is about 6 feet 2 inches, and dare she say, very muscular.

Jasper comes to about 6 feet tall, a mere 2 inches shorter than Royce. Jasper has dark blue eyes and straight blonde hair. Jasper is also muscular, but Royce, in her opinion, is stronger. They are both on the archery and fencing teams, as is she, and in their senior year.

Rosalie meets them halfway and Jasper scoops her into a bone crushing hug, she hugs him back and then he let's go of her.

She turns and looks at Royce, just studying his face. Then she throws her arms around his neck and he brings his arms around her waist. She breathes in his scent; soap and after- shave. She loves that smell. Her heart is racing; pounding like drums during a rock song.

She eventually extracts herself from his arms and looks up into his ocean blue eyes. Even though they technically aren't together anymore, she still gets lost in them.

"I missed you guys," she sighs when she come out of her trance.

"We missed you too, Rosalie," Jasper replies with that famous heartbreaker smile.

"So what dorm are you in this year," Royce eagerly asks her.

"Junior President," she informs them with a cunning smile.

Royce's eyes turn coal black, which tells her that the demonic side is taking over.

"Who is the other President," Jasper wonder's with worry in his eyes for her and his brother.

"No idea," she answers and glance's at Royce.

"Rosalie you need to calm him down before he does something rash that would expose us," Jasper commands.

She nods, not being able to resist and order, and slide's her arms around Royce's neck. Then she gives him a gentle kiss. This action helps to focus his mind on something else, and Royce snakes his arms around her waist; holding her there.

Royce pulls her closer and tips her head up farther, trying to deepen the kiss. She lets him have entrance to her mouth, before pulling away. This turns his face into a cute pout. She strokes his cheek, and then rests her head on his very muscular chest. It feels so right to be in his arms again.

Rosalie hears someone fake cough a few feet away, and she jumps away from Royce's embrace. Her body immediately recognizes the lost in warmth and yearns for it back. She looks over at Jasper and he is shaking his head with an amused grin plastered on his face.

"You find this funny," she asks him with venom lacing her voice.

"Very amusing," he chuckles.

"I'm telling Alice," she taunts him.

"You tell her and I'll spread a rumor around school that you are completely enamored with Emmett McCarty," Jasper retorts and smiles in victory when her smile falters.

"Not fair," she grumbles and cross's her arms.

"Life isn't fair sweetheart," Royce interjects, and places an arm over her shoulders.

Rosalie pouts and pulls-out her cell-phone. She dials Alice's number and she answers right away.

"Hey Rosalie! Are you here yet? Because I am and I totally need your help decorating my room. Which room are you in? And have you seen Jasper? Cause I really want to see him. We barely hung-out this summer, I really miss him. So are you here yet," Alice is a very skilled talker, you see.

"Chill out. Yes I am here. I would love to help you. I'm in the JP dorm this year. I have seen Jasper, he is standing right here. And I hate him," she answers her and glares at Jasper.

"That is so cool! You are so lucky. And why do you hate him? What did he do," she inquires with curiosity lining her tone.

"He threatened to spread a rumor around that school about me being totally enamored with Emmett McCarty," Rosalie tells her and sticks her tongue out at Jasper.

"It's not true right?"

"God no," She screams into the phone, and senses Royce flinch.

"Alright, calm. So why did he threaten to do that," Alice questions.

"I'll tell you later. So what room are you in?"

"Level 1 room 13."

"Be there in a few minutes," She lets her know and hang-up.

She shakes Royce's arm off, reluctantly, and walks back to her jeep to grab her car keys.

"Where are you going," Royce asks sadly, hanging his head.

"Alice's room," She answers with a 'where else would I go' tone.

"We will meet you in the Commons at dinner time," Jasper promises with the finality of an order.

Rosalie nods and turns to walk into the building when Royce's smooth voice calls to her.

"And Rosalie, we will talk tonight."

She really hates when they pull ranks on her. She nods again and runs into the building before they order her around some more. She quickly finds Alice's room and knocks on the door.

She answer's it with a squeal and pulls her into a hug. Her black hair flies into her face and she's temporarily blinded.

Alice is only 2 inches shorter than her, which brings her to a grand totally of 5 feet 3 inches, but Rosalie thinks she is way skinnier than her. She has a short pixie cut and piercing green eyes. Alice is such a girly girl that it's hard for people to imagine her being Rosalie's female best friend, because she's so…not.

"So tell me what happened," Alice demands and yanks Rosalie onto the bed with her.

Rosalie starts from the beginning and tells her everything that happened since her arrival; from Emmett to Jasper and Royce to kissing Royce and to the rumor.

"That's so unfair," Alice whines about the Junior President status.

"You should have kept your grades up last year then," She reminds her for the millionth time.

"So? I'm not a goodie two- shoes like you. You have the perfect grades and your teachers wrapped around your finger. That's why you got Junior President this year. You get an entire dorm room to yourself, well except for the lucky guy you get to share with," Alice nudges her in the shoulder and continues to put her clothes in her dresser.

"Shut up! You know damn well there are two bedrooms; and I'll be so damn busy it won't matter," Rosalie yells at her.

"Yes but you do have to share a bathroom with this guy," she laughs.

"Ugh. Don't remind me," Rosalie drops her head into her hands.

"Who do you think the Guy JP is anyway," Alice asks and tries to hang her pink curtains up.

"Maybe, hopefully, it's Mike," She walks over to her and gives her a hand.

"Oh please. He was so caught up into the girl of his last year to pay any attention," Alice scoffs.

"You're right. Well maybe it's Tyler."

"He's not exactly the brightest bulb in the box, if you catch my drift," she grins.

"Then who else could it possibly be," Rosalie asks out loud when a light bulb clicks.

Alice and Rosalie look over at each other with bug eyes.

"You don't think it's…," Alice leaves her sentence hanging.

"It couldn't be him," Rosalie tries to assure herself.

"I don't know, he's pretty smart…and handsome, daring, funny, sexy, amazing, athletic, ripped, protective, possessive," Alice looks at the wall dreamily.

"Not to mention; harsh, cruel, stupid, creepy, asshole, bastard, egotistic jerk, rude, arrogant, rule breaker, not funny, pain in the ass," Rosalie lists off.

"That's just you. I think you, Jasper, and Royce are the only ones in this entire school that hate him," Alice points out and gets off her bed.

She walks over to the mini fridge and grabs two cokes. She tosses her one and they flop down on her bed together.

"Well except for the teachers," Rosalie says.

"They hate everyone but you," she grins over at her.

"Hey, do you think Mr. Wilson got that piano set up in the JP room like he said he would," Rosalie suddenly remembers the piano.

"Probably, he thinks you're some child protégée or some crap like that," Alice waves her hand at Rosalie and sips her coke.

"Well do you think we should head over to my dorm," Rosalie asks.

"Hell yes! I want to see who you're roommate is," Alice jumps up and starts to put her boots on.

"Fine," Rosalie grumbles and slips her combat boots on.

Alice shuts her door and they head to the President's Dorm.

At St. Anthony's there is a boy and girl president for each grade level. They are chosen by their performance in their previous grade. The presidents have a separate dorm room. Then, since they are supposed to be mature and crap like that, you have to share a large dorm room with the other president.

They enter the middle wing, listen to horrid elevator music for 6 floors, and walk down the hallway to the JP room. Rosalie digs through her pocket until she finally finds the key. Alice rips it from her hand and jams it into the lock. She precedes to un-lock the door, and throws it open. The sight before them is shocking.

Before them is Emmett McCarty with his supposed ex-whore; Angel. They were in a very um, passionate embrace on the leather couch.

"Do you mind," Rosalie asks harshly.

"Actually I do, so if you would be so kind as to leave," McCarty retorts.

"I see you're still the same jack-ass you were last year, the year before, the year before, and the year before," she smiles ruefully at him.

"And I see you still have that stick wedged up your ass," McCarty stands up and Angel scampers out of the room.

"Well having a stick up my ass is better than having my tongue down a man-whore's throat," Rosalie glares at him and he glares back.

"Well how would you know? I don't know who in their right mind would kiss an ugly bookworm like you," and this is why she has in-securities.

"I have been kissed and at least I know how to read."

"Like Scarface? I have people that read for me."

"Royce. Yes, because daddy can afford to hire some poor soul to deal with you."

"At least I have money."

"I have money that I have rightfully earned."

"Nerd."

"You can't do half the things I can do, stupid rich boy."

"Ugly scholar."

"Retard."

"Bitch."

"Egotistic jack-ass."

"Band geek."

"Narcissist prick."

"Ungrateful prude."

McCarty is suddenly right up against Rosalie and his scent hits her, hard. He smells like men's cologne and after-shave. She really doesn't like male cologne but it smells amazing on him.

"Enough! Can you guys go two minutes without being at each other's throats," Alice yells at them.

"NO," they yell back at her, separating.

"Rosalie would you like me to help you bring your stuff up," Alice asks, clearly still agitated.

"No thanks, I'll make Royce and Jasper help me."

Alice comes over to Rosalie and gives her a hug. Then she departs, leaving Rosalie to her doom.

"The gruesome twosome will not be coming into my dorm room," McCarty crosses his arms.

"Their names are Royce and Jasper, and yes they will be coming into _our_ dorm room. Plus I have some really heavy stuff I need them to carry for me," Rosalie cross's her arms.

"I'll carry it up," McCarty offers nicely, which just confuses the hell out of her.

"I'm sorry but I don't want man-whore germs on my stuff," She looks around the room when she spots the piano.

"My piano," She shouts and runs around him.

She rushes over to it and places her fingers over the smooth keys.

"Mr. Wilson set it up here this morning," McCarty informs her.

"Sweet, before I forget, which room is mine," She places her hands in her lap and turns so she is facing him.

"Oh um, the one on the right," McCarty points to it and launches himself onto the couch.

"Thanks," She replies sincerely, and finally looks around the room.

The staircase leads up to a smaller second level where she presumes is the bathroom and bedrooms. The common room has soft snow white carpet, a black leather couch with two black leather armchairs, a coffee table, and a fire place. Plus they have a small kitchen with a table and four chairs to complete it.

Her room was amazing even without all of her stuff. The bed was in the far right corner and had a black wood bedpost with a bedside table on the left of the bed. There is a steel lamp sitting on the table, with two drawers; also made out of black wood. Her closet door is also on the right about a foot away from the end of her bed. Her window was directly next to her desk which is in the far left corner. Her bookshelf is right next to her desk. She really likes this layout.

She has pictures that she wants to hang-up, plus boxes of her stuff; which reminds her that she still needs to bring her stuff in. So she meanders back into the common room and Rider is sitting on the couch drawing in a leather bound sketch book.

Quietly, she walks up behind him and peers down. He is drawing a faint sketch of a gorgeous rose garden. There is a fountain and an oak tree with a very petite girl. She is reading a book and fiddling with her necklace. He hadn't finished her face yet, but Rosalie could tell she was elegant and beautiful.

Suddenly, he closes the book and glares up at her.

"You're really good McCarty," she gives him a small smile.

"I was just doodling," he insists.

"Who is she," she asks softly.

"No one," he mumbles.

"Ok…have you ever considered taking art class," she inquires.

"That would ruin my reputation," he chuckles dryly.

Rosalie sighs and sits down on the couch next to him, "You know sometimes it's more important to do something you love then not do it at all because of a stupid reputation," she looks over at him.

Emmett is processing what Rosalie just told him. They sit in silence for a few minutes before he speaks.

"Well how would you know? The only reason you have any respect around here is because you and Scarface were a fling," McCarty stands up and yells down at her.

"And you have respect around here because you are the heir to the McCarty fortune and sleep around with lots of girls. At least I've been in a real relationship," Rosalie stands up so she is facing him.

"I don't need a relationship. I can get any girl any time I want," he crosses his arms and is sporting a smug look.

"That's how you want to go through life? Disrespecting other people? Just like your father," she looks in his eyes and see's pain, fear, and anger.

His face suddenly contorts into a very menacing look. He unexpectedly grabs her by the shoulders and slams her up against the wall. He roughly grabs her chin; forcing her to look at him.

"Never compare me to my father again. I am nothing like him. Do you hear me," he orders her with deadly venom in his voice.

He is still holding her tightly, and she can feel her skin starting to bruise. But she's had worse before. It was his voice that was sending chills down her spine.

Rosalie nods meekly and he releases her. Without another glance back at her he turns around and stomps into his room. He slams it shut and she hears the lock click.

* * *

Emmett jumps onto his bed and turns the TV on. **Stupid girl thinks she knows everything. I hate her. So much!**

* * *

Rosalie sighs and sits back down on the couch. Very gently she slides her sleeve up so she can inspect the damage. Her shoulders have bruises in the shape of fingers. **Royce is not going to be very happy about this.**

She takes out her cell-phone and texts Alice.

**To: Alice**

**From: Rosalie**

I just royally pissed off McCarty.

**To: Rosalie**

**From: Alice**

How?

**To: Alice**

**From: Rosalie**

I compared him to his father


	2. The Talk

Alice never replied to her text; so she figured she should bring her stuff up. McCarty hasn't come out of his room yet, big baby, so she messages Royce. She knows for a fact that he will help her in a heartbeat.

**To: Royce**

**From: Rosalie**

Can u help me bring my luggage up?

He replies almost instantly.

**To: Rosalie**

**From: Royce**

B over in a sec.

She smiles at that and strolls over to the piano. She places herself on the bench and proceeds to touch the smooth glossy keys. Then she starts to play.

She begins to play one of her favorite songs 'My Immortal by Evanescence'. She learned how to play it a couple years ago when her family was killed in the uh, car crash. The horrible memories break the mental barrier and flood into her mind. She fights the tears back and keeps playing. She sings the vocal part but her voice is cracking and it's becoming harder to finish the song.

_I must not cry._

Rosalie has not cried since she was a little girl of about 9. She has been trained not to show any emotions. Rosalie is very good at it for she practices on a daily basis.

Showing emotions is showing weakness, and Rosalie must not show weakness in the presence of an enemy; especially when slaying.

Emmett hears Hale playing the piano in his living room and decides that she's actually really good. But he would never even think of telling her that.

Knock Knock, "Rosalie?"

"Coming," She replies and opens the door for Royce.

"Hey," She greets and he walks into the room.

"Hey sweet," he smiles cheekily.

"So we should go get my stuff."

"You'd think with all of our training you would be able to carry your boxes up," he laughs and they leave the room.

"You know I'm still not even half as strong as you," She points out.

"In time my little demon," he smiles down at her.

"By the way, do we have training tonight?" She asks.

"And here I thought you were the smart one that paid attention," he laughs.

"I was distracted. Do we?"

"Laurent said we have training every night," he informs her.

"Crap," She mutters and exits the building.

Royce grabs a couple of her boxes and she grabs her bags, then they head back up to Rosalie's room. He sets the stuff down on her bed and turns to her.

"Rosalie we need to talk," he sighs and looks into her eyes.

"Royce, what's done is done. Let's just move on," She suggests.

"No Rosalie. I want you back," he moves to stand in front of her.

"Royce, don't do this. We both know what happened last time," She winces at the memory.

"Rosalie you have to forgive yourself for that!" he shouts.

"How can I? You were almost killed!" she shouts back.

"But I survived," he whispers sensually.

"I won't ever do that to you again. Imagine what would happen if James found out," she shakes her head in shame.

"Baby come on. You know we're meant to be together," he smiles innocently.

"Royce you don't know that."

"Yes I do, and when I turn 18 you'll know for sure that we were meant to be."

"You don't know for sure that it will be me and besides, I'm going to turn 17 which will make me of legal age too," she reminds him, again.

"It doesn't matter, we were promised to be together when we were born. That's what matter's," he says.

"Royce you and I both know that our engagement was broken the minute my parents died," She also reminds him, again.

"Minor detail," he replies and rubs her cheek.

"Royce I can't go back into a relationship with you. I not only almost got you killed but you cheated on me remember," She whispers.

"I already said I was sorry for that. I love you, not her."

"It doesn't matter. You hurt me."

"The day I turn 18 you will be mine," he vows.

"Royce if I turn out to be your mate, then I will go with you. But until then, I am my own person. And if I turn out not to be your mate you must accept it and let me be with my mate," She declares.

"Rosalie come on, just accept that you will be mine," he grunts.

"Royce I am not some prize to be owned!" She screams in his face.

"I'm done with you right now. See you tonight," he dismisses himself and she hears him leave the dorm.

Rosalie huffs and stomps down the stairs into the kitchen.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" McCarty smirks from the table where he is sipping a cup of coffee. He heard the whole argument and was a little confused about the mate part but he figured it was just some part of their demented friendship.

"None of your business piggy," She seethe's and gets a glass of water.

"Well I saw Scarface storm out of my dorm room so I guess you didn't give him any action?" he teases.

"One; his name is Royce, Two; it's our dorm room not yours, Three; I'm not sleeping with him, and Four; it's none of your business," She lists off with her fingers.

"I'm sensing some hostility here Hale," he smirks.

"Just shut up before I poison you."

"And now your threatening me?" he feigns shock.

"I hate you," She states and puts her glass in the sink.

"As do I, Hale, as do I."

"Then we're on the same page," She says and looks in the fridge.

Nothing. Hmm. Rosalie decides she'll have to go shopping this weekend. All juniors and seniors are allowed to leave the campus every other weekend whereas all the other kids can only leave once a month or with special permission.

"I'm going shopping this weekend, would you like anything?" Rosalie asks and grabs a piece of paper.

"Yeah, get some pop and junk food. Lord knows I won't get it anywhere else," he says.

"That stuff is really bad for you," She points out.

"No one cares," he shakes his head.

"Fine. Anything else?"

"Do you think that you can get some Chamomile tea?" McCarty requests.

"You drink Chamomile tea?" She splutters.

"Don't look so surprised Hale."

"Well it's just that I drink Chamomile tea. It's my favorite," She smiles, a little.

"It's my favorite too," he smiles back, faintly.

"I can't believe that we actually agree on something McCarty," she chuckles.

"Don't get used to it Hale," he suggests.

"I'll get the tea," she assures and finishes her list.

"So did you get all your boxes brought up?" he asks.

"I did actually," she replies and sits down in the chair across from McCarty.

"Well good," he grunts.

"So…this is awkward," she chuckles and McCarty does too.

Rosalie looks up at McCarty and notices that he really is quite handsome. He has light brown curly hair, which looks very nice on him, that is slightly long and goes down to his eyes; which are a beautiful shade of brown. So enticing. A very shade of color and she feels drawn to them. McCarty is Captain of the Soccer team; which has done wonders for his body. He is, as Alice pointed out, totally ripped. She can see his muscles through the shirt he's wearing.

**Wait, hold on! What am I thinking? I can't be thinking this kind of stuff about Emmett McCarty! Just, no!**

"So, what classes are you taking this year?" She asks out of pure boredom.

"Probably the same ones as you Hale."

"And that means?"

"Advanced Chemistry, Advanced Family Studies, Advanced Trigonometry, Advanced Ancient History, Free Period, and you probably aren't taking Advanced Gym," he smirks.

"I am taking Advanced Gym," she tells him.

"Really? I didn't peg you for a combat kind of girl," he replies.

"Let's just say I got used to the idea," She smirks an all knowing smirk.

"Wait, are we getting along?" he asks suddenly.

"Um…I think so. Well this is different," She says.

"It's making my skin crawl. How about I just start an argument?"

"That might be best rich boy," Rosalie states.

"Blonde bimbo."

"That's all you got? All you care about is yourself."

"At least I do care about myself! You care about others and look where that got you."

"Egotistical Prat, no wonder you don't have any friends!" She screams at him.

McCarty's eyes darken, "I do to have friends. Everybody loves me."

"Hate to burst your bubble but, no actually I take joy in bursting this bubble, not everyone loves you," She clues him in.

"I don't want a stupid low-class freak loving me anyway," he sneers.

"I'd rather be low class then afraid to be myself."

"You don't even know me!"

"And I don't want too!" She shouts back at him.

"I hate you," he says.

"I hate you," Rosalie retorts.

She looks at the clock and notices that it's dinner time.

"Yes well as much fun as this is, I'm going to go have some dinner," She says and heads for the door.

Rosalie decides that she's going to walk to the Commons and starts on her way down the path to dinner. It's sunny out, which disgusts her, and pretty peaceful. She smells the roses for a second and continues on her way.

When she gets to the Commons Jasper, Royce, and Alice are waiting for her.

"Rosalie!" Alice shrieks and runs at her.

"Alice!" She screams back, unsure what to do.

She gives her a huge hug and loops her arm through hers. They start to talk about girl stuff; boys, clothes, make-up, and what not.

The Commons has round tables that fit up to 15 people and they usually sit at one towards the middle of the grand room. There is already food on the table and Rosalie sees that they are having pizza for dinner. A typical on the first day back to school.

Every click has their table. Popular's, Jocks, Nerds, Band Geeks, Girl Athletes, Drama, Foreign, people like me and my friends, and then there's the royalty table. The royalty table is the high and mighty kids. Super rich, athletic, good-looking, respected, cunning, evil, and all around, well, school royalty. That table consists of Emmett McCarty, Edward Cullen, and all their friends. Emmett McCarty is also referred to as the St. Anthony Prince. No one messes with him or Edward.

Rosalie's 6th sense is tingling; like someone is watching her, and she looks over at the royalty table and sure enough, Edward Cullen is looking at her. **Creeper.**

Emmett is sitting at his typical table listening to his best friend, Edward Cullen, talk about Rosalie Hale.

"Dude she is smoking hot! I mean look at her!" he exclaims.

"Edward have you gone mad?" Emmett turns to him.

"No way, she defiantly had a good summer. Clear glowing skin, long blonde hair, nice curves, perfectly sculpted chest, taut round bottom, the most kissable lips I've ever seen, gorgeous blue eyes, she even got a little taller. Not nearly as short as last year, probably a good two inches." Edward continues to stare at her.

"Good god! I didn't know you were so desperate," Emmett chuckles.

"Come on Emmett, she has the attention of every male in here! And she's just sitting over there talking to shortie," Edward laughs.

Emmett follows his best friends gaze to where a head of gold is sitting.

**Oh, what I wouldn't give to run my fingers through that! Wait, no! Emmett you can't be thinking these things about a poor know-it-all!**

"She's sizzling huh?" Edward laughs at Emmett who was looking over at Hale too.

"No, and besides I can only see her hair," and with that his practically brother turns back to his food. But Edward didn't miss the look in his eyes.

After dinner, Royce and Jasper tell Rosalie that she has to be at headquarters at 8. This only leaves her an hour to get ready and stuff.

Rosalie is in the middle of unlocking her dorm room door when someone shouts.

"Hale!"

She immediately turns around and comes face to face with something. Wait scratch that, she came face to face with someone. She looks up and McCarty is sneering down at her.

"Excuse me," he says and walks around her into their room.

Rosalie walks right past him and into her room to get ready.

"I can't believe I forgot to do this earlier," she mutters and takes some black candles out of one of her boxes.

She creates a circle in the middle of her room with them and then grabs a lemon from the box too. She grabs a knife from the kitchen and locks her door. She lights the candles, cuts the lemon in two, and stands in the middle of the circle.

"Munimentum," She says every time she faces a candle and squirts lemon juice on the outside of the circle.

There, a protection charm placed on her bedroom. Much better. She blows out the candles one by one and slips them onto her bookshelf. She unzips her duffle bag and pulls out her clothes.

Rosalie's outfit consists of a black mini-skirt that flair's out, a black belt with skull on it, a tight shirt that only has one tank-top strap on the left with a built in bra, black combat boots, and a black cape. Her cape is velvet with a clip under her neck, which is a skull, and a hood.

She grabs her weapons case from the duffle and takes out her Desert Eagle handguns. She slips the two guns into her belt, and the extra ammunition. She pulls out her sheath's with knifes, ties them around her upper thigh so they're concealed by her skirt, and then puts one around her lower waist with knife in the back.

Ready to go. And this is the part where she realizes that she already put protection charms on her room so she can't transport out of her room. Darn it! She has to transport in the common room. She hopes McCarty isn't out there.

Putting her cape on she sneaks down to the common room. No McCarty. Good. She moves to stand in the middle of the room and looks around once more. Clear.

"Eo ire itum headquarters," she says and them she's gone.

Little did Rosalie know that she was being watched from the top of the staircase.

"What the hell just happened?" Emmett asks himself out loud.

**I must be the mad one! Did she seriously just disappear into thin air?**

Emmett shakes his head and heads back into his room. He reaches under his bed and pulls out a beer. He jumps on his bed and turns an action movie on. Trying to forget about what he just saw.

Rosalie arrives at headquarters a few seconds later and thankfully, she didn't land in the pool this time. That happened last time and it wasn't a fun excursion.

"Rosalie!" Jasper yells from the veranda.

"Hey guys," she waves at them and heads up to join them.

"Nice outfit," Jasper smirks while Royce looks her up and down.

"Eye's up here," she says and Royce's head snaps up.

"I didn't chose it. It's the traditional female wear. Laurent said I had to wear it."

"I like it," Royce smiles. Of course he does.

"Rosalie!" someone calls and she turns around.

"Bella!" She shouts back and runs over to her.

They two teenage girls hug each other and start catching up.

"I missed you so much! I hardly think it's fair that you get to go to a real school," she says.

"I missed you too! You aren't missing out on anything. Just stupid teenage drama," Rosalie assures her.

"But that sounds like so much fun! It's really boring here. And just because I almost blew up the last school doesn't mean I shouldn't be allowed to attend regular school," she rolls her eyes and Rosalie giggles.

"Need I remind you that you did set the school before that on fire," Rosalie smiles.

"Small details," Bella giggles.

"Trust me, it's way more fun here. Besides at real school, the drama doesn't start till you're a junior and you'd only be considered a sophomore," she tells her.

"What about that boy named Emmett? Drama with him started on day one," Bella reminds her.

"He doesn't count."

"Sure he does!"

"Wait it gets better! McCarty is my roommate this year," Rosalie informs her.

"Omg you're joking! You guys will kill each other," Bella laughs.

"The worst part though, is that he's kind of…cute," Rosalie whispers the last part, not wanting the boys to hear.

"Omg again, this is awesome! Mundane's are so interesting."

"I'm not a mundane." Rosalie says.

"I never said you were, but that Emmett guy is interesting. Too bad you can't kill him," Bella smirks.

"That would be the happiest day of my life," Rosalie sighs dreamily.

"You're really sadistic you know," Bella giggles at her joke.

"It's in my blood," Rosalie laughs back.

"So true sister. Come one I want to show you my room, and then we can have a real girl talk," she says.

They manage to get to the grand staircase before they're stopped.

"Sorry Bella, but Rosalie is here for training. Not girl talk," Professor Laurent interjects.

"Not fair! I never got to see Rosalie over the summer and when I do see here she has to go train," Bella pouts.

"Bella you know that Rosalie has to train, what with the war waging. And you can't because you aren't 16 yet," Laurent tells her, again.

"Small details," she pouts some more.

"Come Rosalie. Bella you may say good-bye when she's done," Laurent orders and Rosalie reluctantly follows him.

Jasper and Royce are already warming up and she finally notice's their male wear. Black pants with a black shirt. They have the same belt as her, which also has guns in it, and their sheaths are concealed.

"5 laps around the vineyard, go!" Laurent barks and they head off.

The vineyard is freaking huge! By the time Rosalie gets around lap four she's breathing heavily. Jasper and Royce are ahead of her, starting their 5th lap, not even bothering to wait for her.

**But it's not my fault that I'm short and not as athletic as those two. Besides I'm more of the brains of the operation; I still like the field action though. It's really exhilarating. **

"Tonight we are going to work on hand-to-hand combat," Professor Laurent says and Rosalie discards her cape.

About 3 hours later, they finally finish. The guys aren't badly beaten up, not as bad as Rosalie, but they still have some bruises. She got hit in the stomach a few times, and on her chest; which hurt really bad and she had to sit out because it hurt so bad. She has bruises on her legs and arms.

Rosalie slips her cape back on and heads up to the veranda. Bella is sitting there drinking some pop. Even though she isn't supposed too.

"Bella I'm heading back to school," she says.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow night, bye."

She wishes her good night, gives her a hug and then stands back.

"Eo ire itum St. Anthony Junior President Dorm," and suddenly she's back in her dorm room.

Thankfully, McCarty has probably already gone to bed. Rosalie removes her cape and move into the kitchen. She grabs a glass of water takes a load off on the couch.

"Much better," she sips her water and she can feel her muscles relaxing already.

"What are you doing?"


	3. Watching You

Emmett was watching TV when he heard movement in the kitchen, so he decided to go scope it out. He stands at the top of the stair case and sees Hale on the couch with very little clothing and some bruises.

His pants get tighter and he wills his little problem to go away. He can see her beautiful legs and his mind starts to wander.

"What are you doing?"

"Drinking some water," she says and pulls the cape over herself.

"At midnight?"

"I got thirsty," Emmett thinks it sounds more like a question.

"Whatever Hale," he sneers and walks back into his bedroom and lock the door.

**I always knew that girl was a freak.**

He jumps onto his black silk comforter and grabs his book.

Emmett's room is really dark, so he turns the lamp on. His bed was right in the middle of the room, pushed up against the wall. The window was right above his, but he fixed that problem with some red curtains. His room was pretty much red and black. His favorite colors.

Except he has a Plasma Screen TV on the wall in front of his bed with a DVD player and cable. Courtesy of his father.

He reads for a couple more minutes before turning the light off and going back to sleep.

"_Hi Emmett," Rosalie coos from the couch._

"_Hey sexy," I reply and move over to her._

_We start making-out for a couple of minutes before I move us to my bedroom._

"_Oh Emmett," she moans into my mouth._

"_Beep beep."_

"_Come here, beautiful," I bring her closer to me._

"Beep Beep."

Emmett groans and turns his alarm clock off.

**Did I seriously just dream about Hale? Oh, gross.**

He grabs his towel and heads out to the bathroom. He notices Hale sitting at the table and continues on his way.

After a steaming hot shower, admiring his beauty in the mirror, he wraps his towel around his gorgeous hips, and walks back to my room.

"Oh! I'm sorry," Hale blushes when she sees him coming out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel.

"Like what you see?" he smirks and she runs around him into the bathroom.

Rosalie leans against the counter and tries to get the image of McCarty's perfectly toned chest and muscles. **Oh, he looked so good!**

Emmett laughs and goes to change into his uniform. Black dress pants, white dress shirt, grey sweater vest with the school crest, and a red tie with the school crest on it. **Damn, I** **look good**.

He grabs his books and saunters down to the kitchen. Hale has reemerged from the bathroom and he thinks his pants just got tighter. **No control over my gorgeous body.**

Emmett sees now what Edward meant during dinner. She defiantly filled out over the summer. Long blonde hair down to her mid-back; styled in beautiful curls, round bottom, nicely sized chest, red lips, slender waist and some very toned thighs. Her uniform is a grey skirt down to her knees, white dress shirt to her elbows, and a grey sweater vest with the school crest; grey knee high socks, and the girl's traditional red and black striped tie with the school crest. **She is hot! Wait, no again!**

Unlike most girls she didn't roll her skirt up to make it way shorter. **Stupid Virgin Mary.**

He waltz's right past her and heads to the school building.

"What's up fucker?" Edward joins him.

"Nothing much," he shrugs.

"So how's rooming with Hale? Damn that girl is hot!"

"Oh please Edward, she is not hot," Emmett lies.

"She is and you know it," he smirks.

"Edward you must have hit your head," Emmett says.

Edward now realizes why his buddy is having a problem with Hale. The Emmett McCarty is in denial! **This is too good! I knew he was lying!**

"Emmett buddy, you're in denial."

Emmett sighs and the rest of the walk to the school buildings is spent listening to Edward tell him hot Hale apparently is. Then he remembers what he saw last night.

"Dude, last night I saw the weirdest thing and I was sober when it happened! Hale walked into our living room wearing some cape and she said something and all of a sudden she was gone! Poof! Then around midnight she just appeared in my living room again," Emmett tells him and Edward looks at him like he's crazy.

"Dude are you sure you were sober?"

"Positive."

"That is really weird. Maybe you should wait and see if it happens again," Edward suggests.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea."

As it turns out Hale was in all but one of Emmett's classes, Advanced Trig; which was good because that's the only class he has a problem with and he doesn't want her besting him at that in the same classroom.

Hale was the only girl in Advanced Gym, better known as Combat. She wasn't even that good but Emmett overheard the gruesome twosome telling her to stop holding back and that she's way better during training. Whatever the hell that means.

Edward was pumped all day long because he had every single class with Hale.

**I swear if he tells me one more time about how nice her legs are, I'm going to pumble him. **

Edward even got Tyler Crowley and Mike Newton talking about how Hale looks.

"You guys are sick," Emmett tells them and eats some more chicken.

"Dude she is smoking hot, what are you talking about man?" Tyler turns to him.

"He's in denial," Edward tells them and they laugh.

"I am not."

"Whatever man," Edward claps him on the shoulder and stuffs his face with more food.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Hale walk out of the Commons. Emmett waits a few minutes before following her.

She goes directly back to his dorm room and for a little while she just stays in her room. Just before eight he hears her door open and walk down the stairs. Emmett slowly opens his door and moves to watch her from the top of the stairs.

"Eo ire itum headquarters."

And then she's gone. Hale just vanished from thin air. Emmett stays in his hiding place at the top of the staircase till midnight, when she appears again.

He nearly stops breathing when he see what she's wearing. Mini skirt, combat boots, tight shirt, and guns. She's carrying guns for Christ sake! And she's got bruises everywhere. But it's her right arm that calls to him.

On her upper arm is a dragon. A beautiful dragon that is wrapped around her upper arm with the head resting on her shoulder. He feels drawn to it.

And so, this is how it went for another week before Emmett confronts her.

Right as she appears in his living room and he comes out of his hiding spot.

"What are you?" Emmett asks

She turns around and he sees blood running down her face. She's pale white, probably with the realization that she has been caught.

"What I am is none of your concern McCarty," she replies coolly. Oh crap! I've been caught!

"I think I have a right to know what my roommate is up too late at night," Emmett points out and walks down the stairs.

"McCarty what do you think I am?"

"I've considered Witch," Emmett feels like an idiot saying this.

"McCarty I can't trust you. But you're right; I'm not a mundane like you. If you can keep this secret for a while, I'll consider telling you what I am. Even if you did run off and tell all your little friends, they wouldn't believe you. So your best bet is to keep quiet like a good little weasel," Emmett starts wondering what happened to the quiet little school girl he knew.

He is lost for words and Rosalie notices because she walks right past his up to her room.


	4. Let's Go Clubbing

**A/N- I'm double posting because it's Shark Week and that is a sacred holiday to me. Happy Shark Week! Please review, I really want feedback.**

* * *

It's their second outing weekend of the year and Bella is visiting. Her and Alice are really good friends cause their both girly girls. So they insist that the three go clubbing. The club in town is 16 and up and quite frankly the owners and works don't give a damn if they drink or not. Since they're only allowed 2 times a month everyone turns the other cheek. It's really illegal, but Rosalie doesn't drink much anyway.

Bella brought some traditional wear from headquarters for them to go clubbing in.

"Do people in your world always degrade women by making them wear stuff like this? Not that I don't think it's cute for a once in a while thing but," Alice says and holds up a skirt.

"Oh please. At least you don't have any marks that you have to cover up," Rosalie reminds them.

"Good point," they say simultaneously.

"Here wear this," Bella orders and holds up a tight fitting dark green dress with sleeves that ruffle out at the elbows and a plunging neckline.

Rosalie puts the dress on and Alice gives her some black heels to go with the dress. Bella is wearing a blue strapless dress that is cut into strip at the hips down. Alice has a pair of white shorts on with tight pink halter top and matching heels.

Alice does her make-up while Bella tackle's her hair. She ends up putting some of it up with a curl or two on her face and the rest cascading down her back. Rosalie helps Bella straighten her hair and Alice doesn't have to do anything to her hair.

Rosalie moves to stand in the mirror and Alice forces her to say it.

"We won't leave until you say it," Bella threatens.

"I look beautiful and my body is perfect." Rosalie sighs.

"Great! Now we can head on our way." Alice grabs their arms and they exit the building.

Boston is just a 20 minute walk from the academy. The school built a stone walkway that goes down an open hill. It's really pretty in the winter. There is an old road to drive up to the academy.

* * *

Emmett is in his room getting ready for tonight's fun. He, Edward, Tyler, and Jacob were going into town to go clubbing.

Emmett buttons all but the top two buttons on his white dress shirt. He rolls up the cuffs and puts some cologne on. The girls go crazy when he's wearing that stuff. Not that he minds.

"Ready?" Edward calls up from the common room.

"Yeah," Emmett calls back and heads down to his friends.

"Let's get going," Jacob stands up and they group of boy's heads down to Edward's convertible. The girls love it.

* * *

"We are going to have so much fun!" Alice giggles and they start down the path.

The path has lights so kids that come back late can see. It's still light out, but not for long.

"So Rosalie, did you and Royce talk?" Alice asks.

"Yes we did."

"Are you guys back together? You know he's like totally in love with you," Bella wonders.

"No we aren't and we never will be. Only if I turn out to be his mate," Rosalie tells them.

"But he's like totally hot!" Bella blushes.

"Omg you like him!" Rosalie squeals.

"I do ok! But he loves you," she looks down.

"He thinks he does, since we were promised as babies, but me and him…we are different people. I think that you should try and talk to him," Rosalie suggests.

"I'll try when I work up the courage. Maybe I'll turn out to be his mate," she wiggles her eye brows and Rosalie laughs.

"So Alice how are things with Jasper?" she turns the attention off of her.

"Amazing, I think…I think I love him," she blushes at her best girlfriends.

"Aww, does he love you?" Bella asks.

"He tells me he does all the time, but I've never said it back."

"Why not?" Rosalie inquires.

"Because I didn't know if I did or not; I'm sure I do now."

"So cute! When are you going to tell him?"

"Tomorrow night. We have a date and I need to tell him," she smiles and they continue walking.

"He is so not going to be able to focus during training!" Rosalie giggles at that thought.

"Oh you have your sadistic look on. Why does that thought make you happy?" Bella asks her.

"Because then I can finally beat him in hand-to-hand combat!"

"I am so going to watch," Bella smiles evilly.

"Don't hurt my baby too bad," Alice requests.

"No promises. If I can finally beat him once, I'm going out with a bang!" Rosalie shouts.

"Hell yes!" Bella agrees.

"Omg, even though I'm happily in-love with Jasper, I still think that Emmett McCarty has got it going on," Alice grins at them.

"That's what Rosalie said a week ago," Bella tells her.

"I knew it! You do think he's one hunk of a man," Alice giggles.

"I do not think he's one hunk of a man! I said that he was cute," Rosalie defends herself.

"Speaking of a hunky man," Alice whispers and points at the club entrance.

McCarty, Cullen, Tyler Crowley, and Jacob Black are entering the club.

"Just perfect," Rosalie grumbles and they head over to the entrance.

The bouncers lets them in and suddenly their ears are assaulted with loud pop music. Rosalie looks around and sees McCarty and crew at a table on the second level. Bella leads them to the bar and Rosalie gets a virgin raspberry cocktail. Bella and Alice however don't get virgin drinks.

Alice drags them out to the dance floor and they start dancing with each other. Rosalie throws her head back and listens to the music. She lets it drown out all her stress of the war in her world and the training that could kill her before the war even starts.

* * *

"That is so hot!" Tyler shouts and look down on the dance floor.

"What?" Edward tries to get a look onto the floor.

"That my friend." Jacob grabs Edward's shoulder and point to the three girls dancing with each other on the dance floor.

"Is that?" Edward asks peering at the girls.

"Hale, Shortie, and some other girl that has it going on!" Jacob grunts.

"Oh good lord I want to be in the middle of that," Tyler loosens his collar.

"She's beautiful," Edward says and gazes down at the unknown girl.

"Hey Emmett, still think Hale doesn't got it going on?" Tyler asks and turn to his friend, but he wasn't there.

* * *

Rosalie feels some hands grab her waist and pull her against a body. She doesn't like it. They spin her around in their arms and force her to start grinding with them. She's unsure of what to do so she follows the man's lead.

He starts to place sloppy kisses down her neck and she gets uncomfortable, especially when his hand moves to her thigh.

"Let her go," someone commands.

"No way man. Go get your own girl," the man growls and tightens his grasp on her.

"Yes well, you happen to have your arms around _my_ girl. So let her go," McCarty orders, again.

"Sorry dude," the man says and relinquishes her to McCarty.

Emmett puts his arm around her waist and leads her out of the club. He takes her into the alley and let's go of her.

"What were you thinking!" he shouts at her.

"That I had things under control."

"You did huh? Then tell me why you didn't leave earlier."

"Look I didn't ask you to come get me," she points out.

"If I didn't that man would have taken advantage of you," he says and starts pacing.

"McCarty I could have taken care of it on my own," she lies.

"Hale, were you just going to stand there and let him take advantage of you?" he asks.

"I figured he would leave soon," she mumbles.

"Oh my god Hale! Do you really have no respect for yourself?" he turns to her.

"In case you haven't noticed guys don't exactly give me the time of day. I'm not pretty or anything and I've learned to accept the way I look," Rosalie tells him.

"Is that really what you think of yourself?"

"Well guys don't tell me I'm beautiful so what am I supposed to think?" she retorts.

Frankly Rosalie did not brace herself for what happens next. Suddenly Rider's lips are on her's.

He pushes her against the alley wall and she touches that wonderful head of hair. Rosalie feels a spark between them. He bites her bottom lip and she opens her mouth. Their tongues fight for dominance but Blade wins.

**His hair feels so good. So soft** **in my fingers**.

But then it's over. Emmett pulls away and releases her.

"I only kiss a woman I desire." He whispers in her ear and heads back to the club.

Rosalie touches her lips and she can still feel his lips on hers. **That kiss was nothing** **like kissing Royce. I've never had that spark before. **

"Rosalie are you alright?" Bella and Alice come running over to her.

"McCarty just told us what happened," Alice says.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm kind of tired though, can we head back to the academy?" she asks.

"Of course. I'm tired anyway," Bella complies and they start their walk back to the Academy.

Rosalie can't drop the feeling she felt during that kiss though.

**I wonder if McCarty is** **thinking about it. Probably not, I mean come one. We hate each other. He must regret kissing me. It shouldn't have happened. Except I can't shake that spark I felt. I never felt that with Royce and I want to feel it again.**

Alice bids them farewell at the first floor and Bella and Rosalie continue up to her room. She unlocks her door and she hears some nasty noise coming from McCarty's room. **Great.**

"Looks like I won't get any sleep tonight," Rosalie says and Bella moves to the middle of the room.

"Love you Rosalie, see you at training," she says and gives her a hug.

"Eo ire itum Bella's bedroom headquarters," Bella says and then she's gone.

Rosalie hears some more unpleasant sounds from McCarty's bedroom and when she get to the top of the stairs, a female tie is hanging on his doorknob.

She makes a sound of disgust and goes into her bedroom. She grabs her towel and heads back to the bathroom. She turns the water on so it's scolding hot. She strips and steps into the shower. The water stings her skin; it's bearable because it's like she's burning away his touch.

Rosalie washes her hair, entire body, and finally washes off that stuff on her face. So much better. Wrapping the towel around her, she looks in the mirror. She can see the bruise on her cheek that she hid with a crap load of cover-up.

She hears the girl in McCarty's room say his name and she quickly runs back to hers.

**Am I going to have to live with that for the whole year? I may never get any sleep.**

She puts some old sweats and a tank-top on then climbs under her covers. She cuddles up to her boyfriend pillow and soon falls asleep.

"_It's me or him," Royce says and jerks his finger towards Emmett._

"_You know this isn't fair," I complain._

"_I agree with Scarface for once. It's me or him baby," Emmett agrees._

"_Don't make me do this," I beg._

"_Rosalie if you don't decide now, we'll decide."_

"_No, I love you both." I cry out._

"_Rosalie now!" Emmett roars like a lion._

_I look between the two and shake my head in defeat._

"_I guess I'll have to decide," Royce says and pulls out his Desert Eagle._

"Beep Beep Beep."

"Oh my god! Did I seriously just dream about piggy?" Rosalie asks out loud and puts a t-shirt and jeans on.

It's Sunday morning so Rosalie decides she'll go work on some homework. She exits her room and the female tie is gone. Thank goodness. She smells something burning so she goes towards the putrid smell.

McCarty is standing behind the stove, looking totally lost. Rosalie sees that he has tried to make some eggs; instead he ended up burning them.

"Let me help," she insists and walks over to him.

Rosalie turns off the burner and smells the eggs. Sick.

"I guess I kind of killed them huh?" he chuckles.

"Yeah pretty much. How about I cook breakfast?" she offers and takes some new eggs out.

She also grabs a package of bacon. So she sets on making breakfast and McCarty pours himself a cup of coffee.

Emmett continues to sip his coffee and tries not to look at Hale. He thought about that kiss last night no matter how hard he tried not to. He even picked up some stupid girl at the club to try and forget it. But well, it didn't really work. He didn't feel that spark.

"So…who was your friend at the club last night," Emmett asks her, because Edward told him too.

"Um…uh…that was my cousin. Yeah cousin. Her name is…Marie." Rosalie lies.

"You don't sound so sure," McCarty observes.

"Her name is Anne and she is my cousin," she confirms.

"When is she coming back next?"

"Why? Do you like her," Rosalie teases.

"No! I mean not that I couldn't but…I saw her with you last night," McCarty says.

"So you were looking at me last night?" Rosalie tries not to act excited.

"No, Crowley was." McCarty answers immediately.

"Oh." Rosalie hides her disappointment by taking some plates down.

"Breakfast." Rosalie says and sets two plates down on the table.

Emmett takes a bite of his eggs and nods in affirmation. McCartys do not say thank you, especially to low-class know-it-alls.

"So, when does soccer season start?" Rosalie inquires.

"Hasn't your boyfriend told you?" he retorts.

"Royce is not my boyfriend and he hasn't told me anything," she replies.

"Try-outs are next week, and I'm captain this year," McCarty says proudly.

"That's cool. Captain and Junior President, impressive. So…you think you'll be able to beat the seniors this year?" Rosalie grins.

"Defiantly, I totally can't wait to beat them," McCarty smiles back at her.

"That's cool. I'll probably get dragged to the games by Royce, Jasper, and Alice," Rosalie says and puts her plate in the sink.

"Why would you be dragged by the wonder twins and said girlfriend," McCarty wonders.

"Because I would rather stay in here and do extra-credit work. Alice says that I need to be more social," she answers and drags her backpack.

Rosalie moves the coffee table and spreads out all over the floor to do her homework.

"Second week of school and I'm drowning in homework," she mutters and starts on her history essay.

"Do you have a history essay too?" McCarty asks from the table.

"Yes, but I'm already half-way done."

"I haven't started," McCarty says.

"You have not even started! It's due on Tuesday and it's 7 pages long," Rosalie exclaims.

"So? I'll get it done bookworm."

"Not with the insults. I really don't want to argue right now," she sighs and turns to look at McCarty.

"What if I want to insult you right now?" He challenges.

"Then I'm leaving," she says and storms upstairs with her homework.

Except she doesn't go into her room, she goes into the bathroom. Emmett starts to head up the stairs but when he opens the bathroom door, she's gone.


	5. Confusing Offers

Rosalie lands in front of the grand staircase at headquarters.

"Rosalie?" Bella calls from the top of the staircase.

"Yes, I couldn't stay in my dorm any longer." She explains.

"Let's go get a drink and then you can tell me all about it," Bella leads her best friend into the kitchen.

"I thought you couldn't drink yet," Rosalie states when Bella pours some shots.

"You're almost an adult, no one cares."

"Good point. Bottoms up," Rosalie downs the shot and looks at Bella.

"So what's got your knickers in a bunch?"

"I kissed him! Well he kissed me, but I kissed him back!" Rosalie blurts out and takes another shot.

"Kissed who?"

"McCarty. When we were at the club and he took me outside. He kissed me and then said he only kisses a woman he desires," says Rosalie.

"You kissed Emmett! The really cute one that you hate!"

"Yes! OMG and I liked it," Rosalie cries.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"What are you going to do?" Bella asks and takes a shot.

"Get drunk."

Bella chuckles and gets a bottle of wine. She pours them each a glass and they go to sit out on the veranda.

"Did you feel something during the kiss? Is that why you're so upset about it?" Bella asks softly.

"I felt a spark; a spark I shouldn't have felt. I mean come on! He is a rich mundane and I'm preparing for a war," Rosalie sips some more wine.

"So?"

"So I shouldn't be feeling this stuff towards him!"

"We'll figure this out." Bella promises.

* * *

Emmett was currently sitting in his common room with Edward. They just had a work-out and Edward could tell something was on his best friends mind.

"What's up man? Something is bothering you," says Edward nosily.

"I kissed Hale."

"You what? Oh nice one," Edward smiles brightly.

"At the club, she was saying that men don't think she's beautiful and I kissed her," Emmett tells.

"Now I see what the problem is! Afraid she won't kiss you again?" Edward smirks.

"No I'm not! And I will not be kissing her again." Emmett vows, even though he doesn't want too.

"Why not? She's a hot little thing."

"Because I am me and she is her. Hale is an annoying little know it and I'm the St. Anthony Prince."

* * *

Rosalie and Bella decided to take a walk through the vineyard, which they later figured out was a bad idea because they were both fairly intoxicated.

"I just don't understand. He must have been using me. I bet if I kissed him he would insult me," Rosalie slurs.

"Maybe if you did kiss him again you would get your answers," Bella giggles.

"You're right! I should go kiss him again," Rosalie giggles and stumbles over a branch.

"You almost fell over," Bella laughs and Rosalie starts laughing too.

"I'm going to go kiss him." ROsalie smiles and stumbles away from Bella.

"Kiss and tell," Bella calls to her.

"Eo ire itum St. Anthony Junior President Dorm Room."

Rosalie lands on the carpet of her dorm room and starts giggling.

"Oh hi Cullen," she struggles to stand up.

"Hey Hale. So I see my buddy here was right, you can just pop in and out of thin air."

"It's called transporting dummy head," she giggles some more.

"I also see that you've been drinking, so I'm just going to head out, later Hale." Edward departs to his room, leaving the two together.

"Are you alright Hale?" McCarty smirks.

"No, I'm confused."

"A penny for your thoughts."

"I'm confused about something," she slurs.

"About what?"

"This," she stumbles onto his lap and proceeds to kiss him.

Emmett immediately responds by putting a hand behind her neck, keeping her there. He feels her hair, and notices that it really is as soft as he thought it would be. He runs his free hand up her waist and plays with the hem of her shirt. Rosalie touches his hair again and relishes in the feel of it. She can feel herself being pushed backwards and McCarty is on top of her. She can never remember Royce doing that with her, so she starts to get nervous but keeps kissing him. Loving the feel of it.

Emmett senses that Rosalie is getting nervous so he reluctantly stops kissing her.

"Hale you are drunk and nervous. When you truly know what you want, come and see me."

And with those final words, he gets off of her and heads up to his room. Rosalie sits up and drunkenly makes it up to her room. She doesn't bother changing into her pajama's; just crawls onto her bed and cuddles with her boyfriend pillow.


	6. Leave Me Alone

A month went by and neither Emmett nor Rosalie spoke a word to each other. Rosalie was confused as ever, and McCarty's parting words about how she should go to him when she knew what she wanted, did not help. She was confused as ever. She was really sore from all the training. She was exhausted from all her homework. And she was tired from her studies in her world.

Rosalie had kissed him to prove that nothing was going on, and yet. She felt that spark again. She was so wrong in kissing him again because now she was in a situation that she didn't want to be in.

Plus with all this added stress she was falling behind in her training. They had learned a bunch of new moves in combat and sword fighting, but Rosalie just couldn't seem to get them right or let alone remember them.

The only thing Rosalie was sure of was that she should be rejecting McCarty; yet his offer sounded so tempting.

* * *

Emmett was agitated. He was annoyed that he'd felt something during the kisses, he was annoyed that Hale had ignored his existence for a solid month, and he was annoyed that Hale was annoying him. He was also annoyed that Hale seemed to reject his offer which threw him off guard. Usually girls would throw themselves at him, but Hale was different. He didn't know what to do.

**Stupid bookworm ignoring me for 4 flipping weeks.**

Emmett was treading unknown water's where he actually felt something with the girl he kissed. And he wanted to feel more of it. Whether it was just pent up emotion or something real; he wanted to know. Even though he shouldn't want too. It was wrong but when had Emmett ever been one to follow rules?

* * *

Rosalie was in the middle of reading her book when her chemistry teacher strolled into the classroom.

"We will be working in pairs today," he announced.

"Alice, Jacob."

"Royce, Tyler."

"Emmett, Jasper."

"Edward, Rosalie"

And so on, till everyone had a partner.

Rosalie made her way to the back of the classroom where Cullen was sitting at a table waiting for her.

"Cullen."

"Hale."

"Attention class, you will all turn to page 45 in your book and we shall begin our lesson," the teacher said.

Mr. Harris, the teacher, talked a little about different chemicals, and then set the class loose to do a book assignment.

"So…Hale. You and the gruesome twosome practice your combat outside of school huh?" Cullen says.

"Cullen just get to the point." Rosalie sighs and looks in her book.

"I do have a few questions, seeing as you kind of just appeared out of thin air 3 weeks ago," Edward hints.

"Cullen if I told you, how can I trust that you won't just run off and tell your boyfriend," Rosalie sneers.

"If you give me some answers, I'll help you with your combat skills. You seem to be having some trouble with them in class," Edward compromises.

Rosalie thinks about it for a while before giving her answer.

"Deal. What do you want to know?"

* * *

Edward Cullen could not believe what he was being told. At first he thought that Hale had really gone bonkers until she showed him proof. That's when he started to believe her.

"You know Jasper and Royce are not going to be happy that I told you about us, let alone accept your help," she grins.

"What they don't know won't hurt them," Edward smirks down at her.

"Good point. Since Laurent has cut down our training to 5 nights a week, how about we practice on the football field at 8 on Wednesday nights. Is that alright with you?"

"Perfect, thankfully Emmett hasn't scheduled Wednesday night practices."

"Wednesday's it is. Meet you on the football field tonight."

Emmett wanted to kill his best friend. He was over there getting all buddy- buddy with the girl he had kissed but 4 weeks ago. He knew that his feelings were irrational, but he couldn't help it.

* * *

Rosalie was on her way to Ancient History was she was pulled into an empty closet. She tried to scream but her attacker covered her mouth.

"Chill out Hale," McCarty says in her ear.

"What are you thinking?" she turns around to look at him.

"That we need to talk. Have you thought about me at all?" McCarty whispers huskily and wraps his hand around the back of her neck.

"No," Rosalie says back.

"Why not? Girls would kill to be you right now," McCarty whispers in her ear and places a butterfly kiss right below her earlobe.

"You should not have kissed me and I should not have kissed you. There, we talked. Now let's just drop the issue," she offers.

"But I don't want to drop this."

"We're going to be late," Rosalie breathes out.

"You and I both know that you want more," McCarty places a few kisses down her neck before turning and leaving her standing in the empty closet.

* * *

Rosalie was furious.

**Who does he think he it? Dragging me into an empty classroom and nearly making me late for class. Stupid, rich, pig is what he is!**

She managed to make it to class right on time and took a seat between Royce and Jasper.

"Where were you?" Jasper hisses at her.

"I had to take care of something rather annoying," she hisses back.

"Rosalie you smell funny," Royce tells her.

"Um…new perfume," Rosalie shrugs.

"I don't like it either," Jasper agrees.

"I'm sorry, I won't use it anymore." Rosalie promises and goes back to taking notes.

* * *

Emmett watched as Rosalie stormed into the room and laughed.

"What's up with her?"

"I may have had a little talk with her," Emmett snickers.

"I have a feeling you didn't keep your hands to yourself," Edward laughs.

"What makes you say that?" Emmett feigns innocence.

"She keeps wiggling around her chair," Edward says.

* * *

Rosalie, Jasper, and Royce start walking to Gym, and Rosalie departs to the girl's locker room.

"Something's up with her," Royce tells his brother.

"I know, dude. She smells really funny too."

"Yeah, and I can't quite place the smell. She didn't smell like that 2 periods ago," Royce remembers.

"I don't know bro. Maybe she's just tired," suggests Jasper.

"She has been a little behind in training. She just needs a break," Royce says.

"Thankfully the weekend is coming up," Jasper sighs and they head out into the gym.

* * *

Rosalie sat down next to Royce and Jasper on the bleachers. McCarty had given her a smug look when he walked into the gym and she wanted to hurt him. She was still mad about almost being late to class, and then Jasper and Royce had smelled him on her. The only good thing was that she got a couple pages of notes and they left her alone about smelling different.

"Alright class, today we will be working on gymnastics during combat. I have already chosen your partners," Coach Brown says.

"Cullen, Crowley."

"King, King."

"Black, Newton."

"Hale, McCarty."

Rosalie nearly blew-up in the coaches face when he paired her with McCarty. None the less, she moved to the open area where McCarty was standing.

"We meet again." He smirks.

"Shut up." Rosalie commands.

"I don't think I will."

"Alright class, now one partner is going lunge and the other one is going to try to escape whatever means possible."

"You can try to escape first," McCarty says, probably doubting that she couldn't.

"Bring it on," Rosalie taunts.

McCarty lunges to grab her but Rosalie does a back-flip and kicks his arms away.

"What the hell?" McCarty asks and shakes his hand.

"Coach said to escape, so I did." Rosalie replies smugly.

"Rosalie that was brilliant!" Coach exclaims and comes over to the pair.

Rosalie smirks at McCarty and turns to Coach Brown.

"Thank you," she smiles.

"Do you do gymnastics?"

"Ever since I could walk," tells Rosalie.

"Amazing, I never knew that. Will you help me with some demonstrations?" he begs.

"Of course," Rosalie smiles sweetly and follows the Coach, leaving McCarty dumbfounded.

"Everyone to the bleachers!"

"Rosalie is going to be helping me with some demonstrations. Now, I'm going to lunge at her and she is going to escape," Coach says and gets in a stance.

Coach tries to attack Rosalie but she does a double flip over the Coach and strikes his back. He stumbles forward and all the boys start to laugh that the coach just got beat by a girl.

"Very good," Coach praises and touches his back.

After a few more demonstrations, he sets the class loose again.

"Damn, you're a flexible little thing," McCarty comments.

"Shut it and start trying to block my attacks," Rosalie orders and tries to kick him.

Rosalie was right in the middle of trying to hit McCarty when,

"OW!"

Everyone stopped and looked over and Tyler who was on the ground holding his man parts.

Rosalie stifles a giggle while McCarty and Cullen pound knuckles and laugh at their friends pain.

"Tyler are you alright?" Rosalie asks and drops to the hurt boy's side.

"Rosalie you're a president, help him to the nurses office," Coach Brown orders and helps Tyler off the floor.

Tyler throws his arm over her shoulders leans against her while she puts her arm around his waist.

Together they slowly limp out of the gym, but not before Tyler could throw a triumphant look at Emmett, who looked like he was going to kill him if Edward hadn't held his friend back.

"So Rosalie, you're really good at gymnastics," Tyler compliments.

"Thank you. If you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened back in gym?"

"You see I kind of told Edward that the girl he was with the other night spent last night in my dorm room," Tyler laughs when Rosalie turns bright red.

"Sorry I asked," she mumbles.

"It was just friendly competition. I wish he hadn't kicked my balls though," and with that statement Rosalie blushed a lot more.

"That's messed up, you know."

"It comes with being a man-whore."

"You're a man-whore too?"

"Not technically. I have to be welcomed into the club by the high and mighty," he grumbles.

"Let me guess. The high and mighty is McCarty and Cullen?"

"You're a smart little thing too."

"Why does everyone call me little?" Rosalie huffs.

"Because you are sweetheart. I'm probably a good 7 inches taller than you, and way more built," he flexes the muscle on her shoulder.

"And yet here I am, holding you up."

"Hate to tell you sweetheart, but I've barely but any weight on you at all."

Rosalie starts to pout and opens the nurse's door.

"What happened?" Nurse Red comes rushing over to the pair.

"He got hurt in gym," Rosalie blushes some more and helps Tyler over to a chair.

"Oh my, where did you get hurt?"

Rosalie blushes and turns to Tyler, who; totally unembarrassed, tells the nurse he got kicked in the balls. Nurse Red sighs and drops an icepack on his lap.

"Rosalie dear, you may go back to class." Nurse Red hands her a late pass and Rosalie heads back to gym.

"Stupid man-whores," she mutters.

* * *

Royce and Jasper were waiting for Rosalie at the front of the school.

"Hey," she smiles and walks up to them.

"You smell like him," Royce grumbles.

"It's not my fault that he got kicked," Rosalie starts on her way to change back into her regular clothes.

Rosalie takes record time changing and goes back out to her best friends.

"Guy's shouldn't you go to class?" she points out.

"Shouldn't you go to class?" Jasper raises his eyebrows.

"Free period," she smiles back brightly.

"Oh yeah. See you later Rosie," Jasper and Royce give her a hug and then head off to their class.

"Hey Hale," Cullen greets and joins her on her walk back to her dorm.

"Hi."

"Are you mad at me or something?"

"You kicked Tyler below the belt!" she yells at him and starts to blush some more.

"You mean I kicked his balls." He snickers.

"Don't say that," she begs.

"Fine, fine. But, yes…I did. And I enjoyed it," he chuckles and Rosalie turns on him.

"You are so cruel!"

"No, and Crowley will get over it."

"You sound so sure," she observes.

"If he wants to be a St. Anthony Great he will," he opens the door for her and the head up to the president's dorm.

"I will never understand you boys," she sighs.

"Hale you don't want too," he chuckles.

"I really don't want to know that ways of the what do they call it… high and mighty?"

They start to laugh and Aphrodite opens the common room door. They immediately stop laughing when they see who's in the dorm.

"Hey, man." Edward hops on the couch next to his best friend.

"So…what were you guys laughing about," he glares at Edward.

"Nothing much," Rosalie replies.

Rosalie glides into the kitchen and grabs an apple from the fridge. But before she can take a bite, her dragon tattoo starts to squeeze and she cries out.

"Ahhhh," she grabs her arm and the apple falls from her grasp.

"Hale are you alright?" McCarty looks over at her, unsure of what to do.

"No, I'll be right back." She winces and runs up to her room.

It's a calling, something's wrong. Rosalie changes into her slaying clothes and looks down at her arm. Her tattoo has spelled out where she needs to go down her arm. She runs downstairs. She clutches her arm again and moves to the middle of the room.

"Hale where are you going?" McCarty asks.

"Cullen tell my teacher's I got sick. I'll be back later."

"Hale what is going on?" McCarty asks again, more forcefully.

"My mark," she winces.

"Go now!" Cullen yells.

"Eo ire itum Club Turbulence Seattle Washington." She breathes and disappears.

"Ok what just happened?" Emmett questions Edward.

"She told me what she is."

"She'll tell you but she won't even tell me!"

"She hates you."

* * *

Rosalie lands outside the club just as Jasper and Royce appear.

"Let's go find them," Jasper commands and they go inside the club.

It doesn't take long for them to find the troublemaker. He's sitting in the corner with a mundane.

"Rosalie I want you to go over there and lure him to the alley." Jasper orders.

"No Jasper! She is not going to do that." Royce argues.

"Royce I'm going to be fine." Rosalie soothes and heads over to the troublemaker.

"Let her go," Rosalie tells him.

"No way, she taste's really good." He seethes.

"I bet I taste way better," Rosalie leans in seductively.

"Hmm, you smell way better. And you're way more beautiful." He lets the mundane go and Rosalie takes her place on his lap.

"I'm Henry," he kisses her neck and Rosalie tries to hold her shudder back.

"I'm Lily," she smiles back.

"So Lily, are you ready?" he rubs her cheek.

"Let's go outside. I want you all to myself," she stands up and he follows her.

Rosalie leads him to the alleyway, where Royce pounces. Royce grabs Henry and punches him in the nose. Henry retaliates by shoving Royce into Jasper and running over to Rosalie.

He grabs her waist, and puts a knife to her neck.

"Let her go," Rosalie stands up.

"No, I think I'll keep her." He snuggles into her neck and she struggles to get free.

"Rosalie transport out of here!" Jasper yells.

But right before she can transport, he bites her neck. He smiles and starts to drink Rosalie's blood.

"Eo ire itum St. Anthony Junior President Dorm room," Rosalie whispers before she gives in to the vampire.

She lands in her dorm room and her hand flies up to her neck.

"You're bleeding!" McCarty shouts and runs over to her.

"No shit Sherlock," she winces and crushes a dishwasher towel to her neck.

"Hale you're losing a lot of blood," McCarty goes pale.

"Really?" she asks sarcastically and sways.

Emmett catches her and Rosalie clutches to him.

"I'm going to pick you up," he warns her but Rosalie is in no place to argue.

Emmett picks to girl up bridal style and carries her up to the bathroom. He set's her down on the toilet and replaces the towel with a new one. He applies pressure to her wound and the bleeding finally stops.

"There, the bleeding stopped," he sighs in relief.

He removes the blood soaked towel and wets a new one. He starts to wipe the blood from her neck when he goes cold.

"Are those teeth marks?"

"Yes, it's a vampire bite."

"What?"

"I said it's a vampire bite."

"And this tattoo?" he unclips her cape and shoves it off her shoulder's.

"They aren't tattoos. They're marks," she sighs and pulls her top off.

"Oh my god."

"I told you I'm not human like you."

Emmett ignores her and looks that the marks on her body. There is the beautiful dragon he saw a few weeks ago, but wrapped around her torso and her other shoulder, is a snake. The head is resting on her shoulder and the body is wrapped around her mid-section. There is a knife going down through the snake, ending right above her belly-button. She has a belly-button piercing. **Damn, that's hot. I was right, her chest is perfect.**

"What are you?" he chokes out.

"What I am is not important right now. I need to go care for the bite," she moves to stand up but wobbles and little and McCarty steadies her. She shakes his arm away and goes into her bedroom.

Emmett follows her and leans against the doorjamb. She moves to a box on her bookshelf and takes some leaves out of it and press them against the bite.

"The leaves counteract the vampire venom," she explains and wraps an ace bandage around her neck, holding the leaves there.

"Why did you get bitten by a vampire?"

"He got away from Royce and bit me, stupid bloodsucker," she mutters and slips a t-shirt on.

"So I'm just going to go to bed," he turns and walks into his room.

Rosalie shakes her head and puts some exercise clothes on. She ties her tennis shoes and starts her walk to the football field where Edward is waiting for her.

* * *

Edward is waiting on the field when Rosalie finally shows up.

"What happened to your neck?" he asks.

"Vampire bite." She seethes.

"Not even going to ask. So I noticed that during gym, that you look really uneasy with the sword," he tosses her a stick.

"This is a stick." She states and looks at him funny.

"I figured that we shouldn't start with a sword yet," he tells her.

"Got it."

"You have to remember that you are in control of the sword. Not the other way. The sword isn't alive."

Edward started her off with some simple sword handling exercises and Rosalie was really starting to get the hang of it. After the sword stuff, he moved them on to combat.

"Try to block my hit," he orders and attacks her.

Rosalie wasn't expecting his hit, so he had contact and she hit the ground.

"Try again," he says and ends up hitting her again.

Edward ended their lesson at around midnight.

"We should probably get back to our rooms," Edward picks up his bag and together they head back to the Dorm Building.


	7. Tears Don't Fall

It was her second lesson with Cullen and Rosalie was really frustrated. She kept falling down and she couldn't manage to get the sword away from him.

"Try again," he pushes.

She lunges at him with the sword again and misses.

"Focus."

"I'd like to see you do it!" she growls back at him.

Edward then very successfully knock's her sword out of her hand.

"I didn't mean literally," she slumps on the ground.

"Ok, what's bothering you?" he sits down on the grass beside her.

"I don't know what to do!"

"About what?" Edward has a feeling about what's got the Girl JP on edge.

"McCarty! I know I shouldn't even been considering it, but I can't help it. He told me to go to him when I knew what I wanted and for the past month the only thing I've wanted to do is…" she starts to blush.

"Do what?" he raises an eyebrow.

"Kiss him!"

"I think my buddy has the same problem."

"But when I came home from the club, he had another girl over," she tears apart a blade of grass.

"He was probably trying to distract himself from the memory."

"Jasper and Royce would kill me for even thinking about it. I shouldn't be, I have more important things to do."

"What does your heart tell you to do?"

"My heart says to go to him now, my mind tells me this is a bad idea and that I should think of the consequences."

"Would it really be that bad for you to be happy?"

"I can't. McCarty and I come from different worlds. I just need to move on and forget him." She stands up with her decision made.

"What are you going to tell Emmett?"

"I'm done with these stupid games."

Rosalie begins to walk back to her room when Cullen yells at her.

"You can call me Edward!"

"Then you should start calling me Rosalie!"

* * *

Emmett was drinking a cup of Chamomile tea and reading a book, when Hale comes into the room.

"Where were you?"

"Edward didn't tell you? He's been helping me with my sword and combat skills," she goes to make herself a cup of tea too.

"Oh. So I've been wondering."

"Yes?" Rosalie asks cautiously.

"Can you teach me how to transport?"

"You want to learn how to transport?" she giggles.

"It's not funny! That would be so cool," he chuckles.

"I really shouldn't, but I guess I can teach you." She agrees.

"Since you are going to teach me how to transport, I guess I can do this one thing for you…thank you." The words taste like acid on his tongue.

"Aww, the big baby said his first thank you," she laughs.

"Oh hush it."

"Alright, come here."

Emmett walks over to Rosalie who moves to stand in the middle of the room.

"It's really simple actually. All you have to do is say 'Eo ire itum' and then wherever you want to go. Easy. Try it." She encourages.

"Eo ire itum Emmett's bedroom." Then he's gone.

Emmett did exactly what Hale told him to do, but instead of ending upstairs in his bedroom, he transported to his bedroom at McCarty Estate.

Rosalie sighs. He wasn't exact enough.

"Eo ire itum Emmett's bedroom."

She lands in a dark room and sees McCarty sitting on a bed with green sheets.

"What happened? I thought I would end upstairs in my dorm room."

"You weren't being very specific. Let me show you. Grab my hand," she orders and he grabs her hand. She ignores the warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach.

"Eo ire itum St. Anthony Junior President Emmett's Bedroom."

And this time they ended up in his bedroom at the academy.

"Oh. Eo ire itum St. Anthony Junior President Rosalie's Bedroom."

Emmett figures he would end up in her room but instead he felt like he was getting shocked.

"Oww! What the fuck?"

"You can't transport in or out of my room. I put protection charms up," she explains and starts to laugh at his pain.

"Eo ire itum St. Anthony Junior Dorm Building Edward Cullen's room." He grabs Rosalie and they end up in Edward's room.

"What the hell!" he screams and falls off his bed.

They start to laugh and transport out of there.

"Eo ire itum St. Anthony Football field."

Instead of the nice landings like they had the last couple times; McCarty end's up on top of Rosalie. She tries to push him off of her, but he won't let her up.

"Hale will you please tell me what you are?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't trust you, Jasper and Royce would have my head if I did, and it's irrelevant to you. Eo ire itum St. Anthony Junior President Dorm."

She disappears from under him and Emmett growls. It had been a whole month since those kisses, and he hadn't once even looked at another girl. Hale was something different. They actually started to kind of get along, except when it came to this huge secret she was hiding from him.

He transports back to his dorm room and she has already gone to bed.

* * *

Rosalie had immediately gone to bed when she got back, just to avoid McCarty. She has made a decision to just ignore what she felt; thinking it was just a small attraction that wouldn't lead to anything. But boy would she be proved wrong.

The next two days, Rosalie spent all of her time hanging out with Royce and Jasper. They were her best friends after all. So, in an attempt to forget about a rising attraction, Rosalie had a talk with Royce.

"Rosalie, please. I've told you many times before that we belong together."

"I know Royce…which is why I would love to go on a double date with Jasper and Alice." At that Rosalie could swear she felt her heart break a little.

"Finally," he growls and gives Rosalie a kiss.

Rosalie definately did not feel a spark with Royce. Not like she had with McCarty.

"Why don't you go get ready and we'll meet you outside your building." Royce smiles brightly and Royce heads back to her room.

**It's what's best.** That's what she told herself the entire time she was getting ready.

She ended up wearing a green turtle-neck sweater, jeans, and some black boots over her jeans. She grab's her cape and slips it on, deciding that it will keep her warmer than anything else.

"Where are you going?" McCarty inquires.

"I have a date with Royce."

Emmett's eyes darken a little and he storms off upstairs to his room. Rosalie has the urge to go after him, but she goes down to Royce instead.

"You look beautiful Rosalie," Royce smiles, kisses her forehead, and wraps his arm around her waist, within the cape.

On the walk down, Jasper and Royce talk about how great it is to have their girls with them, and Rosalie forces herself to smile.

* * *

Alice was looking at her best friend, very carefully. Something was not right, she decided. She was having to force the smile on her face, and Alice had a feeling why.  
Bella had told her that she had kissed Emmett. But Rosalie wouldn't like the enemy would she?

The group split up into couples for a while but promised to meet at Tunnel Café around two. Since Alice had Jasper all to herself she could finally talk to him.

"Have you noticed that Rosalie has been a bit off lately?" she asks and grabs her boyfriend's arm.

"Yeah and I was hoping you knew why."

"Why me? You're her best friend."

"No, I'm her best guy friend. You're her best girlfriend. She wouldn't tell me."

Alice realized he had a point, but wouldn't dare tell him what Bella told her.

* * *

Rosalie was bored. It was that simple. Royce had dragged her into a sport's shop when she would have rather gone into the book store. He was trying to once again explain football to her; and frankly, she could care less.

Rosalie had to hide her excitement when it came two o'clock and they met up with Alice and Jasper at the café. She got Chamomile tea while everyone else got hot chocolate.

"Here you go," the beautiful waitress set our drinks down without once taking her eyes off of Royce.

The two of them started to talk and Rosalie sighed. She knew she shouldn't have agreed to a date with him, she just knew he would do this again.

"Oh, you play soccer. That explains your big, strong, muscles." The girl smiles seductively.

"Hmm, yeah."

Without even consenting anyone she pulled a chair right up next to Royce. Rosalie just looked flat out shocked and kept quiet in her chair. She felt awful, she had just agreed to get back together with Royce and now he's fawning over some other girl right in front of her.

Alice had tried to talk to the girl about something else, and Jasper had tried to interrupt his brother and tell him that he was here with Rosalie. It seemed though, that would not be happening.

"Excuse me," Rosalie whispers and runs out of the café.

Royce didn't even notice her leave. Alice ran out of the café to go console her friend, but someone else had beat her too it.

* * *

Emmett felt awkward with Hale crying on his shoulder. He was never good with tears, so he just compromised for holding her. Not moment's ago, when he was looking for someone to hook up with, he was almost knocked over.

"Where's the fire Hale?" he teased and she looked up at him to see who she ran into. He saw the sadness in her eyes and the water pooling at the bottom of her eyes, he changed his tone.

"What happened?" he demanded to know but she simply threw her arms around his neck and started to cry.

He felt compelled to wrap his arms around her, so he did just that. And for a moment, he never wanted this to end. He wanted to hold her forever.

"Rosalie?" someone calls and they turn to see Alice walking towards the pair.

"Please get me out of here." She begs, so Emmett inclines.

"Eo ire itum McCarty Estate Rose Garden," he whispers.

Jasper came out of the café to his girlfriend.

"Where did Rosalie go?" wonders Jasper.

"You don't want to know." Even though Alice was a little angry at her friend, she didn't think that she deserved to have Jasper mad at her too.

* * *

The pair landed in the rose garden at Emmett's house.

"Where are we?" she looks around; not letting go of Emmett though.

"The rose garden at my house. It's my favorite place in the world," he moves them so that they are sitting against the old oak tree.

"Why did you bring me here?" she questions, no sign of anger evident in her voice.

"You told me to take you away and this was the first place I thought of. It's where I would go when I was upset."

"I'm sorry about what happened back in town," she apologizes.

"It's alright, what happened?" he moves his hand and wipes the tears from her face.

"Royce. We were on a double date and he started to flirt with some other girl right in front of me!"

Rosalie starts to cry again and Emmett brings her into his arms. She rests her head on his chest and he rubs soothing circles on her back.

**I always knew that Scarface was a big dope. **

"Why did you go out with him again?"

"It doesn't matter," she sniffles.

"Will you please tell me your secret now?"

"I guess that until I do, you'll never leave me alone huh?"

"Nope." He smiles down at her.

"I'm a Demon Slayer."

"A what?" he double-takes.

"A Demon Slayer. I slay creatures that threaten to expose my world to the mundane world. Vampires, Werewolves, Demons, Witches, Fairies, and any other magical creature you can think of. We live in a land called Ater Atra Atum Mundus. Better known as the Dark World. I am a protector of that world; my world. That is what the dragon mark means; Demon Slayer."

"What about the snake?"

"The grand twist as you may. My father was a Demon Slayer and my mother was a Demon. The snake is the mark of a Demon." She sniffles some more.

"So you're a Demon that kills other Demon's and magical creatures?"

"Not exactly. I am only half Demon. That is why I bare both marks. That is also the reason I have feelings. Why I am not very evil. I still have my sadistic side thanks to the Demon blood." She chuckles softly.

"What happened to your parent's?"

"They were killed by a fellow Demon Slayer. His name is James. He wants to rule my world. He is very powerful, and is collecting followers. My father died trying to save my mother, and when he was dead; he killed my mother and my brother's. Jasper, Royce, Alice, and Bella are the only family I have now."

Emmett was crushed. The girl in his arms started to cry some more and he brought her closer to him.

"But the world James imagines is a very dark world. And I can't let that happen. Jasper, Royce, and I have been training to go to war. The three of us are the only ones that can stop him."

"Why only you three?"

"We used to know him."

"And you think that you're going to die or something?"

"Don't be stupid McCarty, of course I'm going to die. My death warrant has been signed for a very long time."

For some reason; that thought made Emmett very sad and angry. Emmett did the first thing that came to his mind. He turns her head and kisses her.

Rosalie was surprised when Emmett had started kissing her. She was even more surprised when she found herself kissing him back. She couldn't deny it anymore; she liked him. He stops kissing her and Rosalie looks up at him with confused eyes.

"Since you are so sure that you are going to die in this war, I am going to make sure you at least have fun while you're alive. Tomorrow night is our last night out for the weekend. I want you to go to the club with me."

Rosalie was dumbfounded. **Did he just ask me on a date?**

"McCarty I don't think that would be the best idea."

"It doesn't matter. You are going to the club with me tomorrow and you are going to have fun. Meet me in our common room at 8," and with that he transports back to his room.


	8. Live Your Life

Emmett was feeling pretty damn good. He was drinking a beer in his best friend's room.

"I can't believe you finally asked her out," Edward smirks.

"Neither can I."

"Is the St. Anthony Prince finally going to have a real relationship?" Edward laughs at his own joke.

"Come on man, Hale is different. She keeps me on the edge of my seat." He smiles.

"Not mention she'll keep you on cold ice." Edward snickers.

"I'm not talking like a serious relationship. Just a different one."

* * *

Rosalie, after getting over her initial shock, transported to headquarters.

"Bella!" she screams.

"Rosalie? Are you alright?" she comes running out of the house to Rosalie.

"He asked me out!"

"Who?"

"McCarty! I'm going to the club with him tomorrow night," Rosalie smiles.

"Emmett asked you out?" Bella clarifies.

"Yes he did! And please don't get mad; I told him about me."

"That you're still a virgin?"

"No goofball, that I'm a Demon Slayer."

"You told him?"

"Ok enough with the questions. I'll just start from the beginning."

Bella and Rosalie grab some pop and go up to her room where Rosalie tells her about what happened.

Bella was happy for her best friend. Even though she had to hear about how nasty this boy was to her ever since 7th grade; she was happy. Bella had never seen Rosalie this happy in a long time.

"Oh Bella I don't think I can." Rosalie sighs.

"Can what?" Bella was confused.

"I can't go on a date with McCarty. I know what he's like and I refuse to just be another notch on his bedpost."

"Rosalie you are going to go on a date with him tomorrow, do you hear me? You are going to spend the night here with me. I will help you get ready tomorrow. And you are going to have some fun for once. You're always studying and training and following Dumb and Dumber around." Bella uses her mom voice.

"Dumb and Dumber?"

"Jasper is Dumb for not stopping Royce and Royce is Dumber for not realizing he had an amazing girl right next to him."

"You're right Bella. I earned the right to have some fun."

"Hell yes!"

"I have been studying my ass off in that library and helping Jasper and Royce with their homework as well as mine and I deserve a break!"

"Yeah!"

"I can't go."

"What?" Bella looks deflated.

"I have nothing to wear," Rosalie blushes.

"This is where I come in. Now, let's get some sleep so you're all rested for your date tomorrow."

And with that Bella turns out her bedroom lights and joins Rosalie on her bed.

* * *

Emmett was sitting in his room watching some lame movie but was too lazy to change the channel. Edward had claimed he needed his beauty rest and Emmett had left to go to his room. So he made some tea and ended up in his room.

* * *

The next day Rosalie felt terribly nervous. She had never gone on a date with a mundane before. She had gone out with vampires, werewolves, demons, fairy warriors, Royce, and angels. She knew what to expect from a creature of the Dark World. Mundane's threw her off though.

Bella stole her mother's magic book. Bella was a Witch and wouldn't inherit the book until she was 18 but she needed it.

Rosalie had barely eaten anything all day, come on, as she was going on a date with her worst enemy…of the mundane world. She didn't eat till about 3 in the afternoon when Bella had nearly forced a sandwich down her throat.

To calm her nerves, Rosalie had spent the day in the library. She was studying black magic, a very fascinating topic. Not that she would ever do black magic, but Laurent had said it might come in handy sometime to be familiar with it. Much to Rosalie's dismay; she began to familiarize herself with it.

One of the spells that stuck out to her was; sepelio mentis. The mind destroyer. This curse allowed the caster inside the other person's mind so that they could basically, destroy them. It was rarely used, but she was familiar with it. People would still use it.

Another one was; servus. The slave curse. Anyone under this spell would be forced to follow the orders of the one who cast the spell. Back in the old days, men would cast it on their wives so that they would obey them. It was cruel.

"Rosalie come here!" Bella yells up the stairs.

A few minutes later she appears at the top of the stairs and smiles when she sees who has arrived.

"Peter! Drake! I've missed you!" Rosalie cries and runs down to them.

"Hey hey hey, we missed you too!" Peter smiles and spins her around.

"Oh my gosh you guy's where have you been?" she wonders.

"Traveling before the war starts of course," Drake says.

"That sounds like so much fun right now, where did you guys go?" They lead the girl to the living room where they sit and tell her about their travels.

"We went to Australia, visited the headquarters in London, Greece, we transported in Vatican City, and so many other places." And with that, their tales began.

By the end of their tale about visiting Vatican City, they gave the group terrible news.

"We heard news about James. He's starting to recruit mundanes. He's turning them into vampires. Apparently he uses some black magic to find out what they want most, and tells them he can give it to them. Then he turns them and they do his bidding."

Rosalie's hand flew to her mouth in shock and terror.

"Oh my lord, that's awful! Those poor humans. I'm going to go find out what curse," and with that Rosalie runs up to library to find what curse is being used.

She found a book about black magic and started to read through. A few pages in she started to cry. It was awful what he was doing to those humans. It was towards the end of the book when she found what the curse should be.

Votum; the caster is able to read the victims mind to find out what they want most.

Rosalie closes the book and runs downstairs where everyone is sitting on the couches talking.

"I found what curse he's using," she announces and takes a seat next to Drake.

"What curse?"

"James is using the Votum curse. It allows the caster to read the mind of his victim to find what they want most in the world."

"That's some really dark magic," Peter looks over and see's that her eyes are wet.

"Come on," he grabs her hand and drags her out to the vineyard where they start walking.

"What's wrong little one?"

"Well everyone keeps calling me little." She laughs and looks up at Peter.

"Other than that." He encourages.

"It's just…I remember that curse. I have feeling that it's been used on me before. And it's just sad hearing that innocent humans are being turned into vampires."

"It'll be ok little one. Jasper and Royce are by your side every step of the way," he assures her.

"I know they are, and I'm by them. I was reading up on some Demon information and I found something terrible," with that she starts to cry some more.

Drake pulls the girl in for a hug and waits for her to tell him what she found.

"I'm not going to be able to have a mate. Like all Demon Slayer's do. Since I have Demon blood in my veins, it overrides the Demon Slayer blood. Unless someone chooses me for a mate, I won't have one."

"Hey little one. That's nothing to cry over. Royce loves you with all his heart." In his attempt to calm the girl, he made her cry even more.

"I went out with him yesterday. But he started flirting with some other girl right in front of me! And I'm sort of going on a date with someone tonight."

"Royce is an idiot. Who are you going on a date with?"

"I'm going to a mundane club with Emmett McCarty."

"You mean that mundane that has put you through hell?"

"Yes, he asked me out yesterday and last night Bella had to talk me into it."

"I don't know little one. He was never nice to you."

"Yes I know. But he's the other president and living with him, I've seen another side. And there's a spark between us. That I never get to feel with Royce."

"Then I guess I wish you well on your date tonight. Have you told Royce and Jasper?"

"Why in the world would I tell them? Royce would blow his top and lock me up in a tower and Jasper would say I was abandoning my world."

"You have a point. Royce just let's his emotions get the best of him."

Drake and Rosalie start to make their way back to headquarters when Drake speaks again.

"Are you going to tell this Emmett guy what you are?"

"I already have." She mumbles.

"What?"

"I already did. He caught me transporting."

"How did he take it?"

"Pretty good, when I was sitting there. I don't know about after he left though."

"Rosalie get your gorgeous butt up here right now!" Bella screams from the veranda.

"Guess that's my cue," she laughs and runs up to the veranda where Bella is waiting.

Bella grabs Rosalie's hand and the rush up to her room to get her ready. She sits Rosalie down on the bed and performs a few charms on her.

"Where did you learn those?" Looking in the mirror Rosalie sees some sparkly green ribbon laced though her hair, forest green nail-polish on her toes.

"I took my mom's magic book." She shrugs and picks a few outfits from her closet.

"Bella you sly girl."

"Put this on," she throws a dress at Rosalie and she holds it up.

"No way."

"I'll help."

Bella grabs the dress and nearly forces it on Rosalie. Once she gets it on Rosalie turns to look in the mirror.

It was a black dress that ended just above her knees, a corset bodice that slims her waist down and the arms were loose fabric that went down her arms. She did admit that she liked the dress.

"Perfect!" Bella looks over at her best friend and puts some light make-up on because she had beautiful facial features that didn't need covering up.

Bella grabs some black heels and tells her to put them on. Rosalie does and she is about 2 inches taller.

"Let's go downstairs," Bella grabs her hand and together they walk downstairs where the boys are standing there, mouths agape.

"Do I look alright?" Rosalie looks at the floor self-consciously.

"You look amazing."

"Gorgeous."

"Beautiful."

"All of the above," Drake smiles at her.

"Thanks guys. I'll tell Royce and Jasper that you're here," Rosalie promises and gives them each a hug.

"Wish me luck!"

"Good luck Rosalie! Tell me all about it," Bella wags her eyebrows suggestively.

"Eo ire itum St. Anthony Junior President Dorm Room."

* * *

Emmett had chosen a pair of black dress pants, and a smoky grey dress shirt. Except he rolled the sleeves up. He administered some cologne and took a step back to see how he looked. **Oh yeah, I would date me. **Edward had warned him not to treat Hale like any other girl he would take to the club. Emmett had taken his warning, now that he knew what she was capable of.

He was sitting on the couch waiting for Rosalie when she appeared. Right behind him to be exact. **She must have been with Alice or something.**

"Are you ready, whoa..." It was at this moment he thought that Hale was hands down the sexist thing he had ever laid eyes on.

"You look pretty whoa too."

Emmett felt like he had died and gone to heaven right then.

"Shall we get going?" He holds his arm out, which Rosalie eagerly takes, and leads her out to his car.

Emmett had decided that since it was getting darker and colder out, he would drive them down to the club. He had a green Dodge Viper. A super-fast little sports car. It could go 0-60 in four seconds. He liked speed.

"Oh my god!" Rosalie exclaims when they get to his car.

"Like it?" he smirks and unlocks the door.

"I love it! I can only dream about a car like this."

She gets into the passenger seat and her jaw drops about 20 feet.

"Is this pleather?"

"No it's leather." He assures and starts the car.

"I've been meaning to ask you, are you really as poor as you are? Or is it just a cover-up?"

"No I really am poor. My father gave all his money away to a charity."

"How do you buy your necessities then?"

"As much as I disagree with it, Jasper and Royce…provide for me. Their family is super rich. Bella's family helps me out too," she looks out the window in shame.

"Who's Bella?" he glances over at her in confusion.

"Oh right. Well cuddo's you, you just caught me in another lie. You remember my cousin Anne? Bella is not my cousin, she's my best friend."

"Was she the girl that you were at the club with?"

"Yup." She smiles to herself, secretly remembering what happened that night.

"Edward was asking about her." Emmett chuckles deeply.

"Really? I'll just have to tell Bella that," she smiles and Emmett pulls into a parking spot.

"No more talk about other people, this night is about you and me." Emmett states and Rosalie grabs his arm.

He leads her into the club, where some rally loud pop music is playing, and orders them a drink.

"Beer for me and a virgin apple martini for the lady," Emmett orders and the bartender hands him the drinks.

"Why did I get a virgin?" Rosalie pouts up at him.

"Do you remember what happened the last time you drank?" he smirks and takes a swig of his drink.

"I thought the outcome of that day was pretty good," she mutters.

"Let's go dance," Emmett suggests, set's their drinks down, and takes her out onto the dance floor.

The DJ puts on a slower song, and tells everyone to couple up. Rosalie places her arms around his neck, and her snake's his around her waist.

The pair starts to sway to the music, in the midst of all the people, and Rosalie leans into him closer. Emmett gladly tightens his grip on her. She starts to visibly relax in his embrace. Emmett rests his chin on her hair, and takes in her sweet scent. Roses and Lavender. Delectable.

Rosalie shifts and looks up at him. His beautiful eyes. Emmett feels her move, and looks down at her. Into her never ending green orbs, that he gets lost in.

Then he kisses her. Neither of them caring that they were in public. He moves a hand to behind her neck, and puts his other one on her lower back.

"Rosalie!" someone screams.

Rosalie pulls away and looks over at the club entrance. Jasper, Royce, and Alice are standing there with shock plastered all over her face.

"What are you doing here with him? You stupid girl," Royce seethes.

"Guy's please…" she breathes.

Royce storms out of the club, with Jasper and Alice following. Rosalie winds through the crowd out to the sidewalk were her best friends are.

"Rosalie how can you be so dumb? You're dating a mundane for Christ's sake! We are going into a war. You brainless slut! Is there anything else you want to tell us?" Royce yells at her.

"I've been having side lessons with Edward Cullen so I could catch up to you guys in training," she sighs and waits for the wrath. Except this time is didn't come from Royce.

"What in the world are you thinking? Getting involved with these arrogant rich boy's that have teased you for 4 years! Do they know about us?" Jasper demands.

"Yes they do. I told Edward a revised addition and I'm still telling McCarty," with this statement Jasper and Royce look like they could kill something, or someone.

"You stupid, stupid, demon! I can't believe you! You're just a little whore," Royce shouts and Rosalie is starting to cry.

"That's enough." Someone new enters the conversation.

"She is not a slut or a whore," he states and comes up behind the sobbing girl.

"Shut up McCarty. Rosalie did you honestly think that you wouldn't be any different from those other girls he goes out with?" Royce just phrased exactly what she had been afraid of.

Rosalie had hoped they were done yelling at her but, Royce was not.

"You're abandoning us for this? For a rich mundane that doesn't care about anyone but himself? He can't protect you, he can't love you."

Emmett put his hands on her arms from behind her and started to stroke them gently, attempting to calm her down.

"Rosalie this is your decision. Do not let them try to run your life," he whispers to her.

"McCarty let her go. She belongs with her best friends. And she belongs to me." Royce points at himself.

"Royce I belong to no one but myself. I am with you guys 100% and I know my place. I have more reason to be in this war then you two. I am a big girl and I can take care of myself. Royce and Jasper you two need to learn to trust me and my judgment. Alice I am sorry that you had to witness our fight."

With that ending mark, she grabs Emmett's hand and drags him back into the club. She orders herself a beer and manages to take two drinks, before someone steals it from her.

"Hey, I was going to drink that." Rosalie pouts up at McCarty who was downing her drink so she couldn't.

"I don't care. Now we are going to go dance more," McCarty takes her hand and leads her out to the dance floor once again.

Emmett took a very protective stance with Hale while they were dancing. He drew her close and ran a hand down her hair.

"Where is your world?"

"Atra Alta Atum Mundus is located between Greece and Italy."

"Is that where this headquarters' is?"

"No, headquarters is in Rome."

"So you travel to Rome almost every night?" he asks.

"Yes. If you don't mind though, I really don't want to talk anymore about my world. Tell me about yours."

Emmett obliges and starts to tell her all about his world. He has no siblings, his father is one of the richest men alive, his mom is really sweet, he was born in New York, and McCarty Estate is an hour out of New York City.

"You're house sounds really…big." She laughs.

"It is. I haven't even explored the whole thing. My room is in another wing from my parent's. When I was 5, I decided that I wanted to be an explorer so I started wandering around the Estate, and I got lost. I was lost for about 2 hours before one of the maids found me."

"That takes some serious skill."

The couple danced, drank, and over loud music talked about themselves; until Rosalie felt like her feet were going to fall off. Emmett took this as his cue to take them back to the Academy.

They stumbled into their living room and Rosalie sat down on the couch. Emmett moves to the kitchen and starts to make some Chamomile Tea. Rosalie gladly accepts the tea and Emmett sits down next to her.

"You know Halloween is coming up," Emmett tells her.

"Yes I do." She grumbles.

"Is there something wrong with Halloween?" he raises his eyebrow.

"It's just that on Halloween, better known as All Hollow's Eve, people of my world can coexist with humans. Because we would fit in…which means Vampires and Werewolves galore."

"Rough night then," he says and moves a little closer to her.

"What are you going to be?" he whispers sensually and kisses her cheek.

"I should probably go to bed," she blushes and stands up.

Emmett stands up to, to go to bed. But not before giving her one last kiss.


	9. Battle's of Friendship, Love, and War

"She was amazing!" Emmett breathes after getting done with their laps around the field.

"Too bad Dweedledumb and Dweedledumber showed up."

"Minor Setback," he shrugs and starts practice.

Their first game was against the Seniors, on Thursday. Only 5 days away. At St. Anthony 10th grade and up play each other and 9th grade and down play each other. They also play other schools too. The school games were just for fun, but boys take it too the next level.

* * *

Rosalie was tired, she was having trouble sleeping. And practice wasn't going to help with that.

"Alright, saddle up. We are going to work on fighting on horses." Laurent instructs and Rosalie launches herself onto her horse, Kelly.

"You will be fighting each other, and go!"

Rosalie takes off running, but Jasper and Royce are right behind her. She grabs her sword and stops Jasper from coming down on her shoulder. Unfortunately though, Royce got her unprotected shoulder.

"Ah!" she screams.

She gets another deep cut on her leg, as well as one on her dragon mark. Royce and Jasper came out of nowhere and were suddenly right beside her.

Rosalie attempted to fight back, but they were coming on too strong. With one last blow to her stomach, she flew off her horse and landed on the ground. She groaned with pain and tried to get up.

She had blood dripping down her arms and her leg, along with her stomach. She placed her hand over her stomach wound to try and stop the bleeding.

"Rosalie can you hear me?" someone asks.

She shakes her head and looks to where the voice came from.

"You two are bumbling idiots! She could have gotten killed," Laurent yells at the two boys.

"I'm…fine," she wheezes.

"Can you walk?"

"Help me up," she orders and Laurent helps the injured girl to stand.

Her head starts to pound and she feels nauseas. But she doesn't show it, all she wants to do is go back to her dorm. She takes a few staggering steps to show that she can walk; even though she feels like she is going to pass out.

"Can you transport back?"

She nods grimly and everyone stands back a bit.

* * *

Emmett was walking back to his dorm from practice when a figure appears on the grass. The figure sways and looks back at him.

"McCarty?" it asks.

He moves closer and realizes that the figure is actually Hale.

"Hale? Are you ok?"

She shakes her head and Emmett moves to stand in front of her. She's bleeding, her hand is across her stomach and it's all bloody, and she's bruised.

"Help…" she whispers.

He quickly grabs her, and very gently picks her up bridal style. She snuggled closer to his body, and takes deep breaths. Emmett carries her all the way back to their dorm room and up the stairs to the bathroom. He sets her down in their bathtub and caresses her hair.

Emmett wet's a towel and starts to get rid of the blood.

"I can do it," she says softly.

"No you can't. You could barely walk," he says back and continues to wash away the blood.

"I need to take your clothes off," he warns and pulls the cloth over her head and slides the skirt off of her.

She winces and grabs her stomach again. He cleans the blood off of her leg and looks up at her stomach. He places his hand on hers and lifts it up. There is a deep cut across her belly and it's still bleeding. He quickly grabs another towel and applies pressure to her wound.

"What happened?" he whispered, almost to himself.

"Practice," she breathes and puts her none bloody hand on his.

"The fucking wonder twins did this?" he growls.

"Royce and Jasper. We were practicing on our horses and they came at me really strong. I got cut and fell off my horse," she replies softly.

**Mental Note: Kill Wonder Twins. **

Emmett dresses her wounds, after fighting her about going to the doctor, and wraps her stomach up really tight.

"I'll say one thing; you are not going to practice for a while."

"You are not my warden. I am going," she states with dignity.

"You can barely walk. I will keep you with me 24/7 if I have too, but you are not going to practice."

He picks her up again and takes her to her room. He slides a t-shirt on her along with some sweats and sets her in bed. He makes her a cup of tea and pulls her desk chair up to her bed.

"Nurse McCarty," she laughs.

"That sounds very naughty. And it's Emmett."

"Emmett. You should probably start calling me Rosalie then," she smiles.

"Rose." He smiles back.

"What am I going to do about gym?" she groans at the thought.

"Leave that to me," he says and gently caresses her hair again.

"Rosalie would you like to go on another date with me?" he asks suddenly.

Rosalie is slightly taken off guard but smiles brightly at him, "I would love too."

"Great," he pecks her on the lips and leaves her to sleep.

"Call if you need me," he orders and turns her bedroom lights out.

With that ending note, Rosalie falls asleep with a smile dancing on her lips.

* * *

Bella was listening to Jasper and Royce vent. She could hardly care less, because she supported her best friend with this and she wanted to kill the two lugs for hurting her that bad.

"I can't believe you two! Laurent is right; she could have gotten killed if you two managed to make it to the river first. I'll have you know that your plan probably back fired." She smirks when their faces fall.

"What do you mean?"

"Rosalie is mostly likely back at her dorm, with Emmett. He is probably taking care of her and you two geniuses probably brought them even closer."

"Damn!" Royce yells and starts to pace the room.

Jasper mutters something and sits down next to Bella.

"She is supposed to be mine! She is supposed to be my mate and marry me. Love me! Not that stupid human. Me!" Royce shouts to the heavens.

"Chill out man." Jasper sighs and looks at his brother.

"No, she will be mine. I'll do whatever it takes. She. Will. Be. Mine."

* * *

The next day Aphrodite was sore as hell. She barely got any sleep last night, and her stomach hurt like hell.

"Aphrodite are you going to get up?" Emmett yells from outside her room.

"I'm trying." She shouts back and he opens the door.

"That's it. You aren't going to classes today. Since you insist on not going to the doctor like you should, you are staying here."

"No! I can't miss class," she looks at him horrified for even suggesting it.

"Rosalie you can't even get out of bed, and you opened your wound again," he walks over to her bed and pulls the covers back. Her bandage is a little red and he unwraps it. She's bruised around it.

"I can make it. Bedside's you aren't my keeper." She replies smugly.

"Would you like me to go get a second opinion," he challenges with a raised eyebrow.

"No. You win, I'll stay in bed. No matter how bored I'm going to get," she grumbles.

"You can stay in my bed," he offers.

"So you want me to be bored in your bed?"

"No silly. I have a TV in my room, with cable and movies."

"Are you sure?" she checks.

"Yup. You'll be way more comfortable in my room," he assures her and picks her up to take her to his room.

"Red and Black." She looks around his room; it's dark, but very nice. His bed had some very comfortable looking black sheets. She saw his TV and decided it looked more like a movie theater screen. It was mounted on the wall, to where he could watch it from the comforts of his bed.

He sets Rosalie down in his bed and leaves to go get some stuff to dress her wound again.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little," she shrugs and Emmett goes to get her something to eat.

He brings her back a sandwich and she gladly eats it.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asks around her food.

"Well usually when someone is dating someone they tend to take care of the other one."

"Blonde moment?"

"It's ok. I'll come back during lunch and our free period."

"Can you bring me my work?" she begs.

"Only you would be worried about that. But yes, I will bring you your work and tell everyone you're sick." He assures her and hands her the TV remote.

"Thank you."

"See you later," he kisses her cheek and departs for school.

Rosalie tried for like 5 minutes to figure out how to make his blasted TV work, before she finally started to press random buttons; which worked and the TV turned on. She flipped through the channel before she found some cartoons to watch.

* * *

Emmett and Edward were so bored in class that they started to play Hangman in the back of the classroom.

"So Dweedledumb and Dweedledumber took her out during their training?" Edward checks in disbelief.

"Yeah man. And now she can barely move without her stomach wound hurting. They made her fall off of her god damn horse," he grunts and draws a leg on the hangman guy.

"That sucks. But, hey you got a second date thanks to them," Edward reminds him.

"Best part. Other than having to take her clothes off," he smirks.

"Nice!" he whisper shouts.

"I know, she has the hottest little body ever."

"You looked?"

"Duh. I wouldn't be able to call myself a man if I didn't. Let alone a man whore. And she was sitting right there," Emmett defends.

"I'm just kidding."

Emmett ended up winning 5 games of hangman before the bell rang, signaling end of the period.

"Where's Rosalie?" Royce accost's Emmett as soon as he walks out of the classroom.

"Thanks to you, wonder twins, she can't move. You sliced her stomach up pretty bad. So she had to stay in the dorm room." Emmett sneers at them.

"We didn't mean to hurt her that bad," Jasper retaliate's.

"Doesn't matter. So for her own safety, just stay away from her." Emmett growls.

"We're her best friends!"

"Some best friends you two are," Edward retorts.

"McCarty, you have no idea what we are capable of. I don't know what she is thinking right now. She will come to her senses, back to me." Royce glares and Emmett glares back.

"Keep thinking that Scarface," Emmett sneers and walks away.

"Emmett McCarty walking away from a fight?" Edward catches up to his friend.

"Shut it. I have no need to get into it with those two," he jerks his thumb back at the two boys and they continue onto the president dorm room.

It was lunch, and just as Emmett promised, he came back to the bedroom.

"Hey," he announces his presences.

"Hi," she smiles.

"Edward is here too!" Edward yells up from the stairs.

"Hi Edward!" she yells back.

"So are you hungry?" he sits down on the bed next to her.

"Yes. I want to make my own lunch though," she looks up at him with big puppy dog eyes.

"Let me see your stomach," he retorts and pulls the blanket down.

"It looks a little better," he says.

"I'm a Demon Slayer, I do heal faster than humans."

"Do you think you can walk?"

"I can care less. I need to move around," she moves the rest of the blanket from herself and puts her feet on the carpet.

Emmett puts an arm around her lower waist and helps her downstairs.

"Hey Edward," she greets and Emmett leads her to the table.

"Emmett wasn't joking, they got you bad," he inspects her wounds too.

"Speaking of them. The Wonder Twins were asking about you. More like threatening," Emmett tells her from the kitchen.

"They should know what happened. They did it," she grumbles.

"I've been telling you for years that they were dumb and you just now listen?" Emmett teases and sets some cereal down in front of her.

"Did you get my work?" she asks and takes a bite of her Coco Puffs.

"Yup," he laughs and puts in down in front of her.

"Thank you!" she squeals.

"Ahem," he coughs and Rosalie turns to look at him.

He has a teasing smile on his lips and is pointing to his cheek. She laughs and gives him a kiss on the cheek, except for the fact that he turned at the last second and kissed her lips.

"You taste really good," he tells her and goes to make him and Edward a sandwich.

"So do you," she replies and eats her lunch.

Emmett sits down beside her and starts to eat his lunch.

"Are you going to talk to the Wonder Twins?" Blade asks.

"Maybe. Right now Royce needs to calm down and get used to the idea. And I'm pissed at them for hurting me this bad," she replies and takes a bite of his sandwich.

"Why don't you go to the doctor?" Edward inquires.

"My tattoos. I'll be healed in another day or two." She assures.

"I'll be back during free period, ok?" he kisses her cheek and Edward and him leave her at the table, already doing her homework.

* * *

Jasper was really worried. Royce was absolutely convinced that Rosalie was his love, and when Royce wants something, he does whatever he can to get it. Yet, he was mad at Rosalie for dating a human and training with one of them.

* * *

Rosalie had managed to get up the stairs, even though it took like 10 minutes, but she did it none the less. She patted herself on the back and crawled back into Emmett's bed. She was positive that she would be just fine tomorrow. It only takes like 2 days for a cut to heal for a Demon Slayer. Unless she was cut by a Demon. Then it takes a long time because the venom is next to impossible to get rid of.

Emmett wouldn't be back to the room for another hour, which really wasn't a long time away, but she enjoyed talking to him. He really was a different person around her. Nothing like that pompous ass he is everywhere else. A very cute pompous ass though.

**If someone 4 years ago said I would end up going on dates with Emmett McCarty I would have personally escorted them to the Insane Asylum. **

Rosalie began to watch SpongeBob when the bedroom door opens.

"Hey, someone wants to talk to you." Emmett informs her and Alice walks into the room.

"Nice little set up," she compliments and he exits the room.

"Hi Alice."

"Hi Rosalie. Jasper told me to come talk to you," she admits and sits down next to her.

"Lay it on me."

"He is mad at you for this, but he's thinking about it. Royce on the other hand…thinks you're psycho and I'm supposed to warn you that he is determined to get you back."

"Thanks. How do you feel about this?" she asks nervously.

"I'm glad you are finally having some fun. I already banned Jasper from touching me for a week or two because of what he did." She smirks.

"You didn't need to do that," Rosalie laughs.

"Yes I did. It wasn't right of him. I am mad that you didn't tell me though."

"I'm sorry. I should have told you," she agrees.

"It's ok. Promise me that you'll tell me next time?"

"I promise."

The two girls hug and Alice leaves saying she has to go and make sure Jasper doesn't do anything stupid. Emmett enters the room again and parks it next to Rosalie on the bed.

"You know what?" he questions.

"What?"

"I've had enough of all this shitty drama. Demon Slayer's, Gruesome Twosome, school, just everything. I want to know you, other than the Demon crap."

"What do you want to know?" she wonders.

"Favorite color."

"Red. But it clashes with my eyes." She smiles.

"Make you look like a Christmas ornament. Favorite Food?"

"Chicken Alfredo. Favorite Place in the World?"

"Rose Garden at Rider Estate. Favorite Animal?"

She laughs, "Ironically it' a dove. Image of peace and love and kindness. And me…the Demon."

"What's your favorite music?"

For the rest of the afternoon, the two stayed in Emmett's bedroom playing 20 questions. Talking about random stuff, anything they could really think of. Rosalie was a little angry that he played hooky the rest of the day, but she was having too much fun to make a big deal out of it.

"I'm going to go get some dinner downstairs," he says and heads out.

He was in the middle of flipping burgers when a loud pounding on the door interrupted him.

"Open the door fucker!" Edward yells.

Emmett opens the door and Edward immediately grabs a can of Dr. Pepper from the fridge.

"Still waiting on her fair majesty?" he jokes.

"Fuck you."

"So where is her royal, gorgeous, Highness?" Edward moves around the Island and starts to dump some hot sauce on one of the burgers.

"Yes you may have one of my burgers and,"

"I'm right here my sexy court jester." Rosalie teases and leans against the railing.

"Ha! I'm sexy and you're not!" Edward smirks and runs up the stairs to Rosalie.

"Emmett is my…my Egotistical King." Rosalie and Edward laugh but Emmett glares at her.

"I'm not egotistical," he states and hands her a burger.

"Your hair's messed up."

"No its not! My hair is always perfect, just like me," Emmett declares.

"See."

"Ha loser she got you there," Edward smirks; enjoying the fact that the three of them are getting along.

"So Edward…a little self-absorbed birdie told me that you are interested in Bella."

"Bella?"

"The girl from the club," Emmett clarifies.

"Oh damn she was hot!"

"She's one of my best friends and she's a witch. I don't need to give the whole 'hurt her and I'll hurt you speech' cause well I can actually hurt you and the last time someone hurt Bella she blew up his car." Rosalie laughs at the memory of her best friend.

"Shit."

"And then the Dean of her last human academy tried to tell her that she needed to be switched out of the advanced classes, she blew up the entire academy," the trio starts to laugh, Edward's laugh is humorless.

"But don't let that stop you! Other than her temper, she's awesome!" Rosalie laughs.

Emmett begins to laugh with her and Edward slowly chuckles with the pair. Rosalie's laugh is cut short when her dragon tattoo starts to burn. She's being called.

"Damn it!" She clutches her arm and tries to head for the stairs.

"Rosalie no! You can't go anywhere!" Emmett shouts, absolutely terrified for her safety.

"I have to," she tears up in complete pain from her tattoo and injuries combining to create a new world of pain she has never entered before.

"Help me get dressed," she begs Emmett.

Emmett crosses his arms and shakes his head. Edward sighs, "come Rosalie."

Edward helps her up the stairs and into her room. He redressed her bandages and then pulls out her newly cleaned wardrobe. Unashamed Rosalie allows him to pull her shirt off and change her into her fighting clothes. She knows that Emmett will be royally pissed at Edward for seeing what he saw but Rosalie would have to deal with that later.

"Thank you Edward" she smiles sincerely. "I do hope Emmett won't kill you."

"I'll take care of that lug head. Just be safe." He kisses her cheek and helps her out into the hallway so that she can transport.

"Eo ire itum New York City" and with that she is gone in a small puff of smoke leaving an extremely pissed off Emmett McCarty.

* * *

Emmett had paced a circle in the middle of his living room. Edward sat on the couch looking through Rosalie's homework for answers smirking as he did so.

Emmett snatched the work up from Edward with a snarl. "That's her homework."

"I know now give it back!" Edward pouted needing to get a good grade in Chemistry.

"You can't cheat off my girlfriend's homework." Emmett's eyes went wide.

Edward grins widely and lounges back on the sofa. "So she's your girlfriend?"

"N-no I mean…" Emmett stuttered before giving Edward an ugly look.

Edward began to laugh. He laughs so hard that he actually fell off the couch and continued to laugh from his vantage point on the soft carpet floor.

Rosalie, thankfully, lands on her feet much like a cat would. The burning sensation came back to her stomach. She actually turned in circles and tried to slow her breathing to make the pain go away. Halfway through her little self-talk Jasper and Royce round the corner.

"There you are," Royce growls and goes over to her. His eyes immediately go to her stomach where he sees the faint outline of a white bandage.

"Hope we didn't pull you away from a quickie with your boyfriend." Royce sneers evilly at her. Rosalie ignores the jab and sets out to find the trouble that called her to New York.

Jasper and Royce were following behind her, she could feel them. Their very presence was setting off the Demon inside of her. She mentally fought with her darker side until she accidentally stumbles upon a group of homeless looking men.

She of course saw right past their disguise. In order to get close she thought of her first kiss with Emmett and a smile formed on her lips. She moves closer to the Demons.

"Stop right there Slayer." A giant dark haired one steps forward. Rosalie could see his horns; they weren't that large meaning he wasn't very high up in the ranks.

"I am a Demon like you." Rosalie moves her cape out of the way and shows the Demons the snake head signaling she was indeed a Demon.

"Well in that case," a smile bubbled on his lips as he advances on Rosalie. It was at that moment that Jasper and Royce swoop down from their hiding spot up above the group.

Shots were being fired all around and Rosalie came face to face with the Demon she tricked. "You lying little bitch!" He swings he claws at her petite form just barely missing her neck.

Rosalie smirks at him, "is that all you got?"

Right as he lunges for her Rosalie does a back flip and kicks him straight in the chest much like she had when she was battling Emmett during gym one day. The demon flies back and hits the concrete wall but gets up and advances none the less. He feigns right but then double backs and punches Rosalie right in the stomach where she had been hurt.

Instead of screaming bloody murder like she wanted Rosalie forces herself to choke down the sob that was threatening to bubble from her lips. The pain…she started seeing black spots it hurt so badly. The demon grins knowing he had hurt her with that one blow. He cracks his knuckles and raises his fist against for another blow but before he could Rosalie whips out her concealed handgun and aims it right at his head.

"W-who sent you here?" She questions weakly, standing up with one arm around her bleeding waist, though her eyes never leaving the Demon's face.

"I won't tell you."

Rosalie managed a smirk much like Emmett's and shot the creature in the foot. "That was a warning."

The Demon roared and huffed unnaturally. He glares daggers at the petite beauty in front of him. "James."

"Where is he hiding?"

"You'll have to kill me first." Another shot was fired, this time into the Demon's shoulder. "Last warning."

Black ooze seeped out of the wound leave a stench of rotten eggs lingering in the air.

"Fuck you." He spit out. Another shot was fired however that one did not come from Rosalie.

As the Demon slumped to the ground she came face to face with Royce who was holding up his gun where the Demon had stood not moments ago.

"I had things handled."

"Let me see your stomach," Royce sheathed his gun and headed for a wobbly Rosalie.

"No."

"I command you to let me see your wound." That bastard pulling ranks on her! She clenches her teeth and lifts up her shirt to reveal a red soaked bandage dripping blood down her skirt to her leg.

"That thing did this?" He hissed looking down at the vanquished Demon.

"No you did." Aphrodite did not hold back, she pushed her feelings of anger with her words and steps backwards from Royce.

"Look Rosalie I didn't mean to hurt you that bad." He didn't sound sincere.

"You and Jasper did this to me! Royce you could have killed me! Y-you two jealous pricks need to get over yourselves and just be fucking happy for me!" Rosalie sways on her feet from the blood loss and slumps forward. Royce effortlessly caught her in his arms and picked her up bridal style.

Jasper was cleaning off his sword with a cloth when he rounded the corner and found his brother holding Rosalie. "What happened?" Concern flooded his body, he couldn't help it. Rosalie was practically his sister.

"She's loosing blood; we have to get her back to headquarters." Royce took the risk and transported with the unconscious Rosalie.

* * *

Edward was worried. No worried was an understatement. It was nearly midnight and Rosalie still had not returned. Emmett had taken to drinking and was now piss drunk and spilling every secret the man had ever had.

Edward's phone began to ring, hoping it was Rosalie he eagerly answered it.

"Rosalie?" His voice was full of hope.

"Uh…no um…this is Bella." Bella?

"I'm Rosalie's best friend," she told him and Edward realized he had gone silent.

"Where is she?"

"Is this Emmett?"

"No this is Edward. I'm Emmett's best friend and upcoming friend of Rosalie."

"Ok well I'm not supposed to be on the phone but I had to call. Rosalie was injured by a Demon and so far she hasn't woken up yet. We're doing the best that we can but she will be here for at least a couple days."

"I want to see her."

"That's not possible."

"Look here sweets I always get what I want. I know Rosalie showed Emmett how to transport so either we show up unannounced or you can escort us."

"Humans aren't allowed in Headquarters, you'll be injured if you try. She's safe here, know that." The call goes blank.

"Son of a bitch." Emmett had sobered up and heard the entire conversation.

"I think she's making it up."

"That she got hurt? Probably the fucking wonder twin's fault," Emmett growled.

"No, that we'll get injured. I mean seriously? As if," Edward snorted.

"You up for testing fate?" Emmett grinned.

"Any day of the week."


End file.
